Pokemon Adventure: Kanto
by lowgster
Summary: Two friends, Logan and Tristen, embark on their journey through Kanto challenging gym leaders and rivals hoping to win the league. Read and Review please! I DON'T OWN POKEMON! Rated T just in case.
1. The Adventure Begins!

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins!**

The sun rose like any other day, the Pidgeys chirped in the background as the sun peaked over the horizon. "I'm gonna be, the very best, that no one ever was" Logan was singing in his as he was getting ready, because today was the day he would start his adventure. Logan was 5'8", had spiky brown hair, wore cache pants with a white shirt, he had a black jacket over it; he had blue tennis shoes and wore a black and white hat with a black pokeball in the center. Logan ran down stairs and into the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast.

"I can't believe you're already thirteen and starting your adventure, it seems like it was just yesterday when you were given your first pokeball" Logan's mom said.

"Yea" Logan said as he pulled out a great ball from his black bag.

"This is a great ball, so the pokemon I catch with it has to be great" Logan thought to himself.

Logan sat at the table and ate his breakfast while watching the Kanto League. Logan started to imagine himself on that field with a Charizard, one of his favorite pokemons mainly because his dad owned one.

"Well you better get going, Tristen is probably already waiting for you" Logan's mom said as a teared rolled down her face.

"Oh mom, you know Tristen he is probably still sleeping" Logan laughed and so did his mom; he gave her one final hug and walked out the door.

Logan arrived at Tristen's house only to bump into him at the front door. Tristen stood 5'10" with medium sized black hair, he wore jeans and a black shirt with a blue and white hoodie over it, he wore a black and red hat with a red pokeball on the front, his bag was blue and he wore black and white tennis shoes.

"Hey you're ready, that's a shocker" Logan chuckled.

"Well I figured that this one occasion I might as well wake up early" Tristen laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Squirtle is still available" Logan assured.

"Better be" Tristen said as they arrived at Prof. Oak's front door. They knocked on the door and a young old man with a lab coat opened the door.

"So I see you two have finally arrived" Prof. Oak laughed, he seemed to have a weird sense of humor.

"Follow me" Prof. Oak said as Logan and Tristen followed.

"I saw that Blue won the Kanto League" Logan said.

"Yes! He did" Prof. Oak said happily.

"So what is he going to do now?" Logan asked, "Well the Viridian City Gym is without a gym leader and the Pokemon League asked Blue if he would like to be the new gym leader, and he said yes." Prof. Oak said.

"That's pretty cool" Tristen said.

"Well so I have two pokemon remaining to give, Charmander and Squirtle" Prof. Oak said as he held the two pokeballs.

"Dibs on Charmander" Logan said instantly, Tristen nodded and Prof. Oak handed Logan Charmander and Tristen Squirlte.

"Here is also your pokedex's" Prof. Oak said handing them each a pokedex.

"Well, remember guys you can only have 6 pokemon, when you catch more than that, they will instantly be sent here, so go nuts" Prof. Oak smiled.

Tristen and Logan thanked him and walked out of the lab. "Charmander Let's go" Logan called the fire lizard out.

"Squirtle I choose you" Tristen called out the water turtle.

"Well, wanna have a quick battle?" Tristen asked.

"Sure why not" Logan said.

They lined up on opposites sides with their pokemon's out, "Time to battle Charmander" Logan said looking at his pokemon, Charmander smiled at Logan and then made his battle face.

"Let's show him what we got Squirtle" Tristen said, Squirtle smiled and then made his battle face.

"Charmander use Growl" Logan commanded, Charmander let out a loud growl.

"Hehe don't know what that's gonna do, Squirtle use water gun" Tristen commanded, Squirtle shot a stream of water towards Charmander.

"Charmander dodge it and use scratch" Logan quickly commanded.

Charmander dodged the water and scratched Squirtle right in the face.

"Got you know, Squirtle use tail whip" Tristen commanded, Squirtle smacked Charmander with its tail.

"Now use water gun" Tristen commanded, Squirtle shot a burst of water hitting Charmander in the chest causing it to faint.

"Alright I won" Tristen said.

"Good try Charmander" Logan assured his pokemon.

"You did awesome Squirtle" Tristen said, they both called back their pokemon.

"Well where to next?" Tristen asked.

"Route 1, then Virdian City" Logan said pointing in the direction.

"Well then let's go" Tristen said.

They both walked off into the direction of Route 1.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well this was my first chapter of my redo pokemon series, I predict this one will run a lot smoother than my last one.


	2. The Stray Pikachu!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmander Level 6: Scratch, Growl**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Squirtle Level 6: Water Gun, Tail Whip**

**Pokemon **

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 2: A Stray Pikachu**

"I feel like we have been walking for hours" Tristen said.

"We are almost there, trust me" Logan said, "Oh I trust you" Tristen said sarcastically.

"I mean, this is pretty straight forward" Logan said.

"But just wait till we get to the Virdian Forrest, I heard that's a fun place" Logan ended sarcastically.

"Well as long as we can catch pokemon, then I will be okay" Tristen said.

"Heck yea" Logan finished.

"Stop!" Tristen suddenly whispered.

"There is a flock of Pidgey's over there" Tristen said pointing to the flock.

"I'm going to catch one" Logan said confidently.

"Maybe I wanted to catch it" Tristen interrupted, "Well the only logical decision is to…" Before Logan could finish he took off towards the flock.

"Don't do that, you'll scare them all away" Tristen said starting to run after him.

"Charmander let's go, use Scratch" Logan shouted, Charmander flew out of his pokeball immediately striking one of the Pidgeys with scratch.

"Now go Pokeball" Logan shouted throwing an empty pokeball at the Pidgey, the ball hit the Pidgey and fell to the ground. The ball shaked three times while both Logan and Tristen stared at it, the ball stopped moving and it was confirmed.

"Alright got my first catch" Logan shouted.

"Wow that was just luck" Tristen said.

"I just think you're jealous" Logan said holding out the pokeball in front of Tristen's face.

Just then a pokemon jumped out of nowhere and snatched the pokeball out of Logan's hands.

"What the?" Logan said looking at his empty hand.

"Where did it go?" Logan said frantically.

"Look that yellow pokemon has it" Tristen shouted pointing at the pokemon.

"What is that?" Tristen wondered.

"Pikachu, the mouse pokemon, it stores electricity in the pouches of his cheeks" the pokedex said.

"So that's a Pikachu" Tristen said.

"Yea and it has my newly caught Pidgey" Logan said frustrated.

"Charmander, let's go get Pidgey back" Logan quickly said, Charmander nodded and they both took off after the mouse pokemon.

The Pikachu was very fast, running around trees, and jumping over hedges. Tristen just laughed watching Logan and his Charmander chasing around a Pikachu.

Logan finally tripped over a bush and faceplanted in the dirt while Charmander continued to run after the thieving Pikachu. Tristen however just continued to laugh as Logan and Charmander were trying their hardest to corner and catch the Pikachu.

"I guess I will help, go Squirtle" Tristen chuckled as he threw the pokeball.

"Squirtle use Water Gun" Tristen said, Squirtle jumped in the air a shot a stream of water stopping the Pikachu in its tracks.

"Sweet, this is cake" Tristen gloated, just then the Pikachu shot a huge bolt of electricity striking Squirtle causing it to slam against a tree.

"Squirtle!" Tristen shouted shocked.

"This Pikachu is tough, I think I am going to catch it" Tristen smirked.

"I don't care what you do as long as I get my Pidgey back" Logan said.

"Alright Squirtle, time to get serious" Tristen said.

"Squirtle use Tail Whip" Tristen shouted, Squirtle jumped in front of the Pikachu and smacked him in the face.

"Now use Water Gun" Tristen shouted, Squirtle shot a stream of water striking the Pikachu slamming him into a tree.

"Now go pokeball" Tristen shouted as he threw a pokeball, the pokeball hit Pikachu on top of the forehead, the pokeball started to shake and then finally stopped blinking meaning Tristen caught the Pikachu.

"Alright, my first catch" Tristen said happily grabbing the pokeball.

"Well now we both have two pokemon" Logan said picking up his caught Pidgey.

"I guess so, so where next" Tristen said smiling

"Viridian City, there is a gym there" Logan said.

"Alright, my first badge" Tristen said. They both walked off towards the direction of a large city.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Well there you go, and yes Tristen did catch a Pikachu. That doesn't mean he is going to be Ash, it's just a Pikachu haha.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will try to update very soon.


	3. Green and a Gym Battle!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmander Lv. 6: Scratch, Growl**

**2) Pidgey Lv. 4: Gust, Sand-Attack, Agility**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Squirtle Lv. 7: Water Gun, Tail Whip, Withdraw**

**2) Pikachu Lv. 10: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Agility**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 3: Green and a Gym Battle?**

Tristen and Logan made it to Viridian City and spent the night a the Poke Center. They woke up the next morning in hopes of getting through the Viridian Forest in just one day.

The Poke Center acted as a hotel, a restraunt, and a hospital all in one. Logan and Tristen woke up and got dressed and walked out of their room and heading to the restraunt section of the Poke Center, the name of the Restraunt was "Trainer Eats." They all sat down and grabbed a breakfast menu since it is about 8 o'clock in the morning.

A lady came up to them and took their orders and they decided to call out there pokemon, "Charmander, Pidgey come on out" Logan said throwing his poke ball.

"Call out your pokemon" Logan told Tristen, who threw poke balls in the air and out came Squirtle and Pikachu.

The waiter came back with a two large plates each consisting of bacon, eggs and sausage, the waiter then came back and set the 4 bowls of poke food on the ground and Charmander, Squirtle, Pidgey, and Pikachu went each to one bowl and started to chow down on the poke food.

"You know if you point your pokedex at the Pokemon you can see their moves" Logan said, Tristen then pointed his Pokedex at Pikachu.

"Hey Pikachu knows how to use thunderbolt, quick attack, and tail whip, that his pretty cool" Tristen said, they each then scanned their Pokemon.

"So where to next Logan," Tristen said finishing up his eggs.

"The Viridian Forest" Logan said pointing in the direction of the forest.

"I think it is the perfect place to not only train our pokemon, but catch some as well," Tristen said licking his plate clean.

"And then to Pewter City for our first gym battle" Logan said with excitement.

"Wait, isn't there a gym in this city?" Tristen said with a confused look on his face.

"Yea, but it is closed" Logan said putting his plate down on the table.

"Why?" Tristen asked.

"You got to remember that the gym leader Blue is also the champion of the Kanto Region, so he is probably taking care of some business else where" Logan said flipping through his Kanto guide.

"So we will have to come all the way back here to get our 8th badge?" Tristen asked with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well, we will have to come back through Viridian anyways to get to the Indigo Plateau, which is where the Indigo League is held for the Kanto Region" Logan said putting his book down.

Nurse Joy overheard Tristen and Logan's conversation and walked up to them, Nurse joy was a young looking lady in a nurses outfit and had pink hair with two hoops on each side of her head.

"Do you guy's plan on entering the Indigo League" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes" they both said in unison.

"Well, then I will have to register you guy's for the league, let me see your pokedexes so I can register you guys" Nurse Joy told them, they each handed Nurse Joy there pokedexes and she walked back into the Poke Center, a few minutes later she walked out and handed each of them their pokedexes back.

"Here you are, you guy's are now registered, to compete in the Indigo League you must collect all 8 gym badges and then you come back to the Indigo Plateau which is located that direction," pointing to a long path, "Then you may compete, any questions?" Joy asked, they shaked their heads and understood the rules.

"So, I hear you two want to enter the pokemon league" A girls voice said, she had long silky brown hair with a white and red hat, she wore a blue tang top and a red mini skirt, a long with blue socks and red snickers.

"Yea what about it?" Tristen said glancing at her beauty.

"Well I overheard y'all saying you are going to the Viridian Forest and then to Pewter City, I was wondering if I could go with y'all" the girl said in a happy tone.

"Um, you don't even know us" Tristen chuckled.

"Well, why don't y'all introduce yourselves" the girl said still happy.

"Alright, I'm Tristen and that is Logan" Tristen said.

"Tristen and Logan" the girl said pointing to each one as she said their names.

"And my name is Green" Green said happily.

"Any relation to Blue?" Logan asked.

"Why yes! Blue is my older brother, I also have a twin brother named Red!" Green said.

"So a family with the names of colors, interesting" Logan said.

"So who is Red?" Tristen asked.

"Well he is my twin brother, and we both started are journeys yesterday" Green explained.

"I see, and where is he?" Tristen continued.

"He is probable already in Pewter City, when we got are starters, by the way we both were given Bulbasaurs by are parents, he rushed off and I managed to keep up with him until we got to Viridian Forest, the first few steps in I couldn't see him and I ran back here to the city searching for someone who can help me get threw it" Green explained.

"Well, we will help you" Tristen and Logan said in unison.

"Thank you!" Green shouted as she gave both of them and unexpected hug.

Just then a boy walked up to the Poke Center, he was a young looking boy, he had orange spiky hair, he wore Capri's and a white shirt with a black sports jacket over it.

"Hey Blue" Nurse Joy smiled at the boy.

"Hey" Blue responded.

"Big brother!" Green shouted running up to him.

"Hey lil'sis, how are things going?" Blue asked.

"Good, but Red ditched me in the Viridian Forest and I got scared and came back" Green said a little sad.

"I see, well you know Red, was always the independent type, but maybe he just thought you would catch up to him" Blue said.

"Yea I guess" Green said still a little sad.

"Do you want me to get you to Pewter City?" Blue asked.

"No these two nice boys decided to take me with them, they are going to Pewter City as well" Green said.

"I see, what business do y'all have there?" Blue asked.

"We are pokemon trainers" Logan said.

"Yea, we are going to enter the Indigo League" Tristen added.

"I see, well you know I am a gym leader so we will eventually battle" Blue said.

"That is correct" Logan said as they nodded.

"Well can't wait to battle you guy's" Blue said smiling.

"I thought you were gone" Logan said confused.

"I was, but I finished my business and came back here, with the newest addition to my team, Pidgeotto, I get from place to place fast" Blue said.

"Then I would like to challenge you to a gym battle" Tristen quickly stated everyone looked at Tristen with an astounded look, even Nurse Joy glanced over as well as the other restraunt customers.

"Don't you think you are a little under leveled to battle me, I am supposed to be the 8th gym leader you face" Blue said still astounded.

"I don't care, I want to try to win a badge" Tristen said.

"According to the official pokemon league rules, I have to accept all challenges, so we will do it" Blue said kind of with an excited tone.

"Tristen, you do realize Blue is the champion of Kanto" Logan said trying to talk some sense into Tristen.

"I don't care" Tristen said.

"Follow me then" Blue said.

"Wow your friend is tough" Green whispered to Logan.

"Yea that's Tristen for you, always wanting a challenge" Logan smiled.

They all appeared in the gym, the field was a basic pokemon battlefield.

Logan and Green were in the stands, while both Blue and Tristen took their sides of the field.

"This will be a two on two gym battle against Tristen the Challenger and Blue the gym leader, as soon as both pokemon on either side are unable to continue, the battle is over. In addition, only the Challenger may substitute Pokemon. Let the battle begin" The referee said with only on breath and waving the two flags down.

"Squirtle I choose you" Tristen said throwing a poke ball in the field, the ball opened up and Squirtle shot out ready.

"Ha, you don't plan on winning with that, oh well, go Rhydon" Blue said as he threw is poke ball in the field, the ball opened up to reveal a giant dinosaur standing on his hind legs with spikes on its back and a giant drill horn on its head.

Tristen pulled out his pokedex and pointed it towards the pokemon, "Rhydon, the drill pokemon, its thick hide protects it even in magma" the pokedex voice said.

"So a ground rock type, they are week against water types, I got this" Tristen said closing his pokedex

"I will let you make the first move" Blue said.

"Alright, Squirtle use water gun" Tristen shouted the attack, Squirtle shot a burst of water striking Rhydon in the face, but it appeared to do nothing.

"Uhh, Squirtle use tail whip" Tristen shouted, Squirtle charged at the massive Rhydon about to swing its tail.

"Rhydon jump back then use hammer arm" Blue said calmly.

Right as Squirtle got to Rhydon, Rhydon jumped back dodging the tail whip then put both is arms over his head, both of his forearms started glowing white, the Rhydon hit Squirtle in the back with his fore arms slamming Squirtle into the ground.

"Squirtle" Tristen cried.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, Rhydon is the winner"

"Squirtle return" Tristen lifted his poke ball and a red beam shot out and hit Squirtle, absorbing it into the poke ball.

"Alright Pikachu, your up" Tristen said, Pikachu shout out of the poke ball ready for battle.

"I will keep Rhydon in" Blue said.

"This is going to be a challenge for Tristen since Rhydon is a ground rock type, electric attacks have no effect on him" Logan said with a worried look in his face.

"Let the battle begin" The ref said waving his flags down.

"Alright Pikachu, use quick attack," Tristen called out, Pikachu was running at a great speed while a white glowing trail followed him.

"You think that will hurt Rhydon, oh well, Rhydon use hammer arm" Blue said with a smirk on his face, as Pikachu was approaching Rhydon lifted his right arm which was glowing white up above his head, Pikachu got right in front of Rhydon at full speed and jumped in hopes of hitting Rhydon in the chest or face, but right before Pikachu hit Rhydon, Rhydon slammed his glowing white arm on Pikachu's back and slammed Pikachu in the ground.

"Pikachu!" Tristen cried out, Pikachu got up from the ground but was right in front of Rhydon open for another blow.

"Once again, use hammer arm" Blue shouted out, once again Rhydon lifted his right arm which is glowing white and flung it at Pikachu.

"Uhh, Pikachu quick, use agility" Tristen quickly shouted the command, just like that Pikachu jumped out of the hammer arm's way.

"Use fury swipes Rhydon" Blue commanded, Rhydon's claws started to glow white and he charged at Pikachu swiping with both claws, Pikachu was jumping backwards barely missing each swipe of Rhydon's claws.

_What am I going to do, I got to figure a way to beat Rhydon, but how. _Tristen thought to himself and then had an epiphany. "I GOT IT" Tristen shouted.

"Pikachu get away from Rhydon" Tristen shouted, Pikachu jumped out of Rhydon's Reach and got some space between them.

"Now use quick attack" Tristen commanded.

"Hmm...that move again, alright Rhydon charge at Pikachu and use horn drill" Blue said in a calm tone, Rhydon's horn started to spin really fast like a drill and Rhydon charged at Pikachu while Pikachu was dashing towards Rhydon at great speed with a white glowing streak following him.

"You think that quick attack will win against a horn drill" Blue said laughing.

"Who says I want to hit you with quick attack" Tristen said, right as Pikachu and Rhydon were about to clash attacks.

"Pikachu jump over Rhydon!" Tristen commanded, Pikachu flipped in the air over Rhydon and was right above him.

"What!" Blue said with a shocking tone.

"Now Pikachu use thunderbolt but aim at Rhydon's horn," Pikachu conducted electricity around his body and shot three bolts of electricity at Rhydon's horn, all three bolts hit Rhydon's horn and Rhydon fell to the ground.

"Rhydon is unable to battle, Pikachu is the winner," the ref said.

"How did that happen?" Green said confused.

"See, Rhydon's horn conducts electricity, so when Pikachu hit Rhydon's horn with his thunder bolt, Rhydon was effected by it, which is why he got knocked out" Logan said explaining to Green.

"Come on brother!" Green shouted.

"You too Tristen!" She shouted once more, Logan just shake his head.

"Well you manage to take out my Rhydon, but I doubt you will be able to take out my newest pokemon," Blue said grabbing a poke ball from his belt.

"Go Pidgeotto," Blue said as he threw his poke ball and out came a pokemon that look like a giant bird with short pink hair.

"Hmm" Tristen said as he pulled out his pokedex and aimed it at the Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, the bird pokemon, it flies over its wide territory in search of prey, downing it with its highly developed claws" the pokedex said.

"A flying type, don't you know that they are weak against electric attacks" Tristen telling Blue.

"Yes I realize this, but you got to learn that no matter what type of pokemon you have or your up against, you can always find a way to win, just like you beat my Rhydon with your Pikachu" Blue advising Tristen.

"Right" Tristen said.

"Let the battle begin" the ref said waving his flags.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" Tristen commanded, Pikachu surrounded himself with electricity and shot three bolts of electricity at the Pidgeotto. _If this hits directly I will win for sure_, Tristen thought to himself.

"Pidgeotto fly in the air" Blue commanded, Pidgeotto spread his wings and shot in the air.

"Now use aerial ace on Pikachu" Blue said, Pidgeotto shot itself at Pikachu with many white glowing thin strands spinning around Pidgeotto.

"Pikachu jump out of way" Tristen said, Pikachu tried to jump out the way but wasn't fast enough and took a direct hit from Pidgeotto and sent Pikachu flying in the air.

"Now end it Pidgeotto, use brave bird" Blue commanded, Pidgeotto turned around and started flying back at Pikachu, Pidgeotto tucks his wings and starting flying right at Pikachu, Pidgeotto was surrounded by a white glowing energy barrier and all you could see was Pidgeotto's black outline.

"Pikachu! You can do it, use thunderbolt" Tristen shouted, Pikachu became stable in the air and started charging electricity, Pikachu was surrounded by electricity but then a large strike of lighting busted through the roof of the gym and hit Pikachu giving Pikachu a boost of electricity.

"NOW USE THUNDERBOLT FULL POWER!" Tristen shouted, Pikachu shot three bolts of electricity that collided with each other to make one big bolt of electricity and shot and Pidgeotto, Pidgeotto was slamming threw the thunderbolt and finally collided with Pikachu causing a loud explosion.

"What the..." Tristen said, as the gym was filled with smoke.

The smoke cleared and the ref called... "Pikachu is unable to battle, the winner is Pidgeotto, and the victor of this battle is Blue" the ref shouted.

Tristen's eyes went down in disappointment, "Good try Pikachu" Tristen said calling it back into its poke ball.

"Well it was close, but Blue is the strongest gym leader" Logan said.

Blue pulled out his poke ball and recalled his Pidgeotto, "Great job Pidgeotto" Blue said putting the poke ball back on his belt.

"You almost had me, you are a pretty good trainer" Blue said to Tristen.

"Yea, but you still kicked my butt," Tristen said down.

"It was a close battle, could went both ways," Blue said patting Tristen on the shoulder.

"Just remember, don't give up, and never take the easy way out, if you want to become a strong trainer, challenger yourself, sure you might lose from time to time, but turns those losses into wins trust me you will be great" Blue advised Tristen and Logan as well you just came down there.

"Now you better get your Pokemon to the Pokemon Center" Blue said.

"Right" Tristen said as they walked out the gym.

"Your pokemon are all healed up" Nurse Joy said as she handed Tristen his pokemon back.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" Tristen said.

"Your very welcome, hope to see you again," Nurse Joy said smiling at Tristen.

"Thanks" Tristen smiled back.

"Well guys, next stop Viridian Forest" Logan said as they walked out the poke center.

"Hey, you guys better take care of my little sister" Blue affirmed.

"Yes sir" Tristen and Logan said in unison.

"Well come on guys" Green said rushing the boys.

"Alright were going" Tristen said, and the trio walked towards the large forest in front of them.

To Be Continued...

* * *

How did you guys like it, I hope it was very enjoyable. Please review, see you at the next update.


	4. Training Day!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmander Lv. 9: Scratch, Growl, Ember**

**2) Pidgey Lv. 7: Gust, Sand-Attack, Agility**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Squirtle Lv. 9: Water Gun, Tail Whip, Withdraw**

**2) Pikachu Lv. 13: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Agility**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 4: Training Day**

"So Green, are you going to be competing for gym badges as well?" Tristen asked as they were walking towards the forest.

"No, I just like to travel, and Red and I were suppose to go see all of Kanto" Green said.

"Well, we are going all over Kanto, you should come with us" Logan said.

"Yea, unless my brother is in Pewter City, course knowing him he probably already won the badge and moved on" Green said.

"Well if he has then you should travel with us, until we find him" Tristen said.

"Sounds good to me" Green smiled.

"Well here we are, the Viridian Forest" Logan said as they entered the forest, the forest had many trees, bushes, and they saw a lot of pokemon all around them.

"This is the chance for us to catch pokemon" Tristen said looking around for pokemon.

"Hey check it out, a caterpie" Logan said as he pointed is pokedex to the green caterpillar looking pokemon with a red antennae on its forehead.

"I want to catch it" Tristen said.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt" Dakota commanded as he threw his pokeball, Pikachu jumped shot out of the pokeball and shot three bolts of electricity at Caterpie hitting it directly, the Caterpie fell on the ground fainted.

"Alright, go poke ball" Tristen said as he threw his poke ball, but right before the poke ball hit Caterpie, another poke ball hit Tristen's and it went back to him.

"What the..." Tristen said confused, Tristen looked around to find a poke ball in Green's hands.

"Uh, Green?" Tristen said.

"I want it" Green said.

"But I weakened it" Tristen said

Tristen just stared at Green as she continued to smile.

"Why don't y'all battle for it" Logan suggested.

"Alright, we will battle 1 on 1 to decide who gets caterpie" Tristen agreed.

"This is going to be fun" Green said.

"I guess I will ref" Logan said.

"This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Tristen and Dakota for the Caterpie" Logan said taking a breath, "Battle begin!"

"Bulbasaur I choose you" Green said as he threw is poke ball and out came a green pokemon with a bulb on its back.

"Alright your in Pikachu" Tristen said as Pikachu jumped on the battlefield.

"Don't you know that electrics are weak against grass types" Green said.

"I guess I missed class" Tristen smirked.

"This should be quick, Pikachu use thunderbolt" Tristen commanded as Pikachu shot three bolts of electricity.

"Bulbasaur dodge" Green commanded, right before the three bolts hit, Bulbasaur jumped out of the way.

"Nice" Tristen complimented.

"Thanks, now Bulbasaur use razor leaf" Green commanded, Bulbasaur shot continuous razor leafs at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use agility to dodge" Tristen quickly commanded, Pikachu was easily dodging each of the leafs.

"Now use quick attack" Tristen added, Pikachu then shot towards Bulbasaur at lightning speeds with a white stream behind him, Pikachu hit Bulbasaur causing him to slam into a tree. Bulbasaur fell on the ground fainted.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, the victory goes to Pikachu and Tristen" Logan shouted.

"Guess I won" Tristen said as he grabbed a poke ball from his belt.

"Alright" Tristen threw the poke ball at the fainted caterpie, the poke ball hit caterpie opening up in midair and absorbing the caterpie inside, the ball then fell to the ground and started to shake, after three shakes the poke ball stopped and Tristen smiled knowing he had just captured a caterpie.

"Check it out guys" Tirsten said showing his poke ball in front of everybody.

"To be honest, I didn't want that Caterpie, I just wanted to battle you" Green smiled.

"I see" Tristen laughed a little

"Well lets continue on" Logan said as they started walking.

"Hey look the exit" Logan shouted.

"Well that was fast" Tristen relieved.

"Now we can get to our gym challenge faster" Tristen said.

"Yep" Logan said excited.

"Maybe you guys can meet my brother" Green said with joy.

"Yea maybe" Tristen said as they walked towards the exit of the forest.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I know it was a short chapter, but I don't think Viridian Forest is a big deal, well next chapter will be the gym battle, whoo hoo!


	5. A Rocky Road Ahead!

**Yes I realize there is a huge jump in levels, I just didn't want Brock to destroy them, so sorry for that.**

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmander Level 15: Ember, Smokescreen, Scratch**

**2) Pidgey Level 10: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Squirtle Level 14: Water Gun, Withdraw, Tail Whip, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu Level 16: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility, Tail Whip**

**3) Caterpie Level 7: Tackle, String Shot**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 5: A Rocky Road Ahead**

"Here we are, Pewter City," Logan said as he and the others waked out of the forest and into the town.

"What should we do first" Green said with excitement

"I think we should go to the pokemon center, so we heal are pokemon, eat, and get some rest before we battle the gym leader" Logan said.

"I agree, we will challenge the gym leader tomorrow" Tristen agreeing with Logan.

"Maybe Red is at the Pokemon Center, let's go" Green said as she ran off, Tristen and Logan just looked at each other and shake their heads.

They all entered the pokemon center, "Welcome to the Pokemon Center" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Have you seen my brother Red?" Green quickly asked, "Well there was a boy with a red hat and wore mostly red if that's him" Nurse Joy replied, "Yes! It is, do you know where he is at?" Green continued, "Well after he beat Brock he healed up his pokemon and said he was off to Cerulean City" Nurse Joy explained.

"Darn, we missed him" Green said disappointed, "Well we will hurry here and head to Cerulean City" Tristen assured, Green just turned towards him and smiled.

Each of them gave their pokemon to nurse joy, nurse joy handed them a room key and they went up to their room and crashed on the bed.

They awoke the next morning with excitement, "Today is the day that each of us get our first badge" Tristen said stretching his arms out.

Logan nodded his head in agreement, they went down to get their fully healed pokemon, ate some breakfast, and they left the pokemon center walking towards the Pewter City Gym.

The Gym was a big building with rock designs all around it, as they entered the gym they noticed nothing but rocks surrounding the battle field, "Wow this place is pretty big" Logan said looking around.

"Who's there?" A mysterious deep voice shouted, just then a tan looking man walked out into the open and the trio just stood there and looked at him, "My name is Brock, and I am the leader of this gym" He told them.

"Well we would like a gym battle" Tristen stepped up,

"All three of you?" Brock asked questioned.

"No just him and I" Logan answered,

"Well okay then, but I only have two pokemon on me, the rest are being treated from my last battle with this kid named Red he kicked my butt. I usually have 2 on 2 battles, but instead I will have a 1 on 1 with each of you."

"Sounds good to us" Tristen said,

"Alright then, who is first?" Brock asked.

"Logan" Tristen instantly answered.

"Why do I always go first?" Logan chuckled a bit.

"That settles it then, go to your side of the field" Brock commanded.

"This will be a one on one battle against Logan the challenger and Brock the gym leader, as soon as both pokemon on either side are unable to continue, the battle is over. Let the battle begin!" The ref said in one breathe.

"How do they do that?" Logan asked, he then quickly turned his focus back to the battle.

"Charmander, Let's do this" Logan shouted as he threw the poke ball in the air and Charmander popped out ready to fight.

"I will use my recently caught pokemon, go Zubat" Brock shouted throwing his poke ball and a bat looking creature appeared.

"Zubat, the bat pokemon, it checks its surroundings and location using reflections of the ultrasonic waves from its mouth" the Pokedex said.

"Very interesting" Logan said putting away his pokedex.

"Challenger has the first move" The ref commanded.

"Alright then, Charmander use scratch" Logan commanded, Charmander charged towards the Zubat with its claws ready.

"Zubat dodge it then use supersonic" Brock ordered, Zubat flew in the air and then shot supersonic rings from its mouth, the rings struck Charmander causing him to go into confusion.

"Charmander" Logan said worried, "Now Zubat use wing attack" Brock commanded, Zubat wings glowed white and charged towards Charmander.

"Charmander, use smokescreen" Logan quickly ordered, but Charmander just stood there, just then Zubat struck Charmander with its wings causing Charmander to slam against a rock.

"Charmander, come on, we can do this" Logan said encouraging.

Charmander started to slowly stand back up, "Its no use, Zubat use wing attack" Brock ordered, Zubat's wings glowed white and Zubat once again charged towards Charmander.

"Charmander use smokescreen" Logan said, Charmander snapped out of his confusion and shot out black smoke from his mouth, covering the field and Zubat attack was stopped.

"Now use ember, FULL POWER!" Logan shouted, Charmander opened his mouth and shot a fire ball bigger than Zubat itself, the ball of fire collided with the Zubat causing the Zubat to crash into a rock fainting in the process.

"Zubat is unable to battle, the winner is Charmander, and the victor of the battle is Logan" the ref said.

"Alright we won!" Logan said running to Charmander.

"Zubat return, you did good" Brock said.

"You were pretty good, here is your official boulder badge" Brock said handing Logan a gray looking badge that was in the shape of a boulder.

"Alright" Logan said happily placing the badge in his badge case.

"Good Job Logan" the others said as they walked down from the stands.

"Well who is next?" Brock asked.

"I am" Tristen proudly stood forward.

"Alright then, let us get it started" Brock said. "By the way I lied, Nurse Joy just sent my Onix back, so your in luck, we can have a 2 on 2 battle now" Brock said.

"Sweet" Tristen shouted in excitment.

"This will be a two on two battle against Tristen the challenger and Brock the gym leader, as soon as both pokemon on either side are unable to continue, the battle is over. Let the battle begin!" The ref said in one breathe.

"Squirtle, time to fight" Tristen said throwing his poke ball, Squirtle popped out with excitement.

"Alright, Geodude go" Brock said throwing his poke ball, A rock popped out with two arms.

"This will be cake" Tristen said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that" Brock assured.

"Squirtle use water gun" Tristen quickly commanded, Squirtle opened his mouth and shot a burst of water towards Geodude.

"Geodude dodge then use mega punch" Brock commanded, Geodude barely slipped past the water gun, his fist glowed white and Geodude started to charge at Squirtle, just before he got there Squirtle retracted into its shell, Geodude still managed to hit Squirtle's shell causing it to fly in mid-air.

"Geodude, now use seismic toss" Brock ordered, Geodude grabbed Squirtle's shell and gave it a bear hug, Geodude flew in the air with Squirtle, and started to spin towards the ground, Geodude then flung Squirtle at a rock, right before Squirtle hit the rock it came out of the shell unaware of what was happening, Squirtle slammed into the rock taking severe damage.

"Come on Tristen" Logan shouted.

Squirtle still managed to get back up, "Geodude, use mega punch" Brock quickly commanded, Geodude charged towards Squirtle with its glowing fist.

"Squirtle quick use withdraw" Tristen commanded, just then two shells shot out of the ground protecting Squirtle, Geodude's fist hit the shell but doing no damage.

"Now Squirtle, use water gun and end this" Tristen commanded, the shell opened and a burst of water shot out hitting Geodude point-blank and causing him to slam into a rock knocking him out.

"Geodude is unable to battle, the winner of the battle is Squirtle" The ref shouted.

"Alright Squirtle!" Tristen shouted with joy.

"That was just a warm up, Onix I choose you" Brock shouted, a large rock snake like pokemon appeared on the field.

"Onix, the rock snake pokemon, it burrows through the ground at a speed of 50 mph while feeding on large boulders." The pokedex said.

"Wow, that is a large pokemon" Tristen said.

"No problem, Squirtle got this" Tristen said to ready to battle.

"Squirtle use water gun" Tristen shouted as Squirtle shot a burst of water towards Onix, the water hit Onix who looked to be tickled by that attack.

"What?" Tristen said in shock.

"That little water gun isn't going to hurt my Onix" Brock smirked, "Now Onix use double-edge" Brock commanded.

"Double-edge?!" Logan said in shock.

"What's wrong?" Green said.

"Double-edge is a very strong move" Logan said worried.

Onix glowed white all over and charged at Squirtle.

"Squirtle dodge" Tristen quickly commanded, but it was too late, Onix slammed into Squirtle causing him to faint.

"Squirtle is unable to battle, therefore the victory goes to Onix" the ref shouted.

"Thought you said it was cake" Brock mocked.

"Wow, Squirtle was Tristen's best bet, his only two other pokemon are Pikachu and Caterpie, who are both weak against Onix" Logan said worried.

"_Crap, what Pokemon am I going to use, I can't use Caterpie because it's to weak right now, my only choice is Pikachu, uhh but Pikachu is weak against rock-ground types, guess I will have to strategize" _Tristen thought to himself.

"Pikachu I choose you" Tristen shouted as Pikachu popped out of the poke ball and onto the battlefield.

"You can't expect to win with that little thing, ground is immune to electric attack" Brock chuckled.

"Types don't matter" Tristen said with confidence.

"Onix use tackle" Brock commanded, Onix then charged towards Pikachu at a great speed even though Onix was big.

"Pikachu, use agility to dodge" Tristen quickly commanded, Pikachu then jumped in the air at great speed.

"Now use quick attack" Tristen ordered, Pikachu, while in mid-air, dashed towards Onix slamming into Onix's head but doing little damage.

"Got you where I want you, Onix use bind" Onix wrapped up Pikachu squeezing the life force out of him.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" Tristen commanded, Pikachu unleashed his thunderbolt but it did nothing to the rock pokemon.

"Pikachu!" Tristen said knowing he had little time before Pikachu would faint.

"_I need a plan, but what" _Tristen thought to himself.

"I got it" Tristen shouted.

"Pikachu use agility to get out of there" Tristen shouted.

"That will never work" Brock said, but then Brock noticed Pikachu slipping out of Onix's grip, Brock looked shock.

"No matter, Onix use double-edge" Brock commanded.

"Pikachu use quick attack but jump in the air" Tristen quickly commanded, Pikachu then dashed into the air followed by a white glowing Onix charging towards Pikachu.

"It's no use" Brock said.

"Now use agility to dodge the attack" Tristen quickly ordered, Pikachu barely managed to dodge Onix's attack.

Onix then slammed into the roof of the gym with great force, Onix then fell to the ground at great speed slamming into the rocking ground causing much smoke in the air, when the smoke cleared Onix had fainted and was unable to battle.

"Onix is unable to battle, the winner of the battle is Pikachu, therefore the victor is Tristen" The ref shouted.

"You still managed to beat me, but how?" Brock looked shocked.

"Alright Tristen" Logan shouted jumping up in the stands.

"Haha told you piece of cake" Tristen said cocky

"You are a great trainer" Brock complimented Tristen.

"Thanks" Tristen replied.

"So here is the Boulder Badge" Brock said handing Tristen the Badge.

"Wow my first badge" Tristen said smiling at Pikachu, Pikachu smiled back.

"I have a question?" Brock asked.

"Yea, go ahead" Tristen said.

"Aren't you the kid that challenged Blue the other day?" Brock asked.

"Yea" Tristen said.

"Well if you are already confident enough to challenge Blue, I say your going to be one heck of a trainer" Brock said

"Yea bro, your just too good" Logan also added, everyone just laughed.

"Well let's get back to the Pokemon Center so we can heal our Pokemon" Tristen said.

"Yea then we can go to Cerulean City to find my brother" Green quickly added

"Well good luck on you guys adventure" Brock said as he waved goodbye.

As they walked out of the Gym, they were met by a boy, "Hello Logan" the boy smirked and look on his face said he was ready to battle.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well that is the first gym battle, if I could get an OC for the next chapter, but a small one, like one Pokemon the name and description and that is all, but who ever gets picked you will have to build the OC for later chapters. Meaning that this OC will be Logan's SMALL rival. If that makes sense... But if I don't get one it won't be a big deal, I had a character, but I want to see what you all might have in mind for an OC, but once again it is short notice so if you can't no worries I will still post, Well enough of my talking, time to go eat haha.


	6. A Double-Rival Battle!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmander Level 15: Ember, Smokescreen, Scratch**

**2) Pidgey Level 10: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Squirtle Level 14: Water Gun, Withdraw, Tail Whip, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu Level 16: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility, Tail Whip**

**3) Caterpie Level 7: Tackle, String Shot**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 6: A Double-Rival Battle**

Logan, Tristen, and Green all exited the Gym. Logan and Tristen were glancing at their new badges, they each put the badges in their individual badge case.

Before they exited the Gym a little boy that looked just like Brock ran up to them, "Brock forgot to give you these" the little boy said as he handed them each one disc.

"What are they?" Tristen asked.

"These are TM's, each Gym is now regulated to give them away to all winning challengers" the boy confirmed to them.

"What do they do?" Logan asked.

"They are moves that you can teach your Pokemon, in this case the move is Rock Slide" the little boy said.

"So how do we use them?" Logan asked.

"Normally you would go to a Pokemon Center to do it, but I saw you have the newest models of the pokedex, so you just put the poke ball on the designated spot on your pokedex, which you can also use to transfer and recieve other pokemon. Then you simply enter the disc on the side and follow the on screen directions and in a flash your Pokemon will have learned a new move" the little boy said.

"Well thanks then" Logan said.

"What's your name?" Tristen asked the boy.

"My name is Forrest" the boy said.

"How do you know so much?" Logan asked.

"Well I am going to be the next Gym Leader of this Gym, so I have to learn it all" Forrest said with determination, Forrest then ran off.

"Well let us go to the Pokemon Center to heal our Pokemon" Tristen said.

As they walked out of the Gym, two boys were standing there, one of them had short blonde hair with jeans and a regular t-shirt, the other one had brown hair and a black shirt with shorts.

"So did you guys win?" the blonde headed boy asked.

"Um... Yes we did" Tristen said, they then all showed him there badges.

"Hey don't we have the boulder badge too?" the boy asked the other boy.

"Why yes we do" the other boy said pretending to be shocked.

"What do you guys want?" Tristen stepped up.

"We want to have a double battle" the boy said.

"A double battle?" Tristen asked.

"A double battle is like a 2v2" Logan replied.

"We saw you two of you entering the gym and I wanted to go but decided to wait" the boy said.

"What is your name first off?" Tristen quickly asked.

"My name is Reed, and this is Trevor" the blonde headed boy said.

"Alright then! We'll battle!" Tristen said pumped up.

"Alright" Logan said.

"Then let's start" Reed said, Reed and Trevor went to their side while Logan and Tristen went to the other.

"Sandshrew" Reed shouted as he threw his poke ball, the poke ball opened up and a brown mouse looking thing appeared.

"Rattata, come on" Trevor shouted as he threw his poke ball and a purple rat appeared.

Logan and Tristen both pulled out their pokedexes, "Sandshrew, the mouse pokemon, To protect itself from attackers, it curls up into a ball." the pokedex said.

"Rattata, the mouse pokemon, living wherever there is food available, it ceaselessly scavenges for edibles the entire day." the pokedex continued.

"No matter, Lets do this Charmander" Logan said throwing his poke ball and Charmander appeared.

"Time to battle Squirtle" Tristen said throwing his poke ball and Squirtle appeared.

"I will go first" Reed said. "Sandshrew use rapid spin" Reed commanded, Sandshrew then curled into a ball and spun rapidly towards Charmander.

"Charmander dodge" Logan quickly ordered, Charmander jumped to the side, but the Sandshrew spun in Charmander's direction, striking Charmander in the chest, Charmander flew back.

"Squirtle use water gun on Sandshrew" Tristen ordered, Squirtle then shot water towards Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew use dig" Reed commanded, Sandshrew dove in the ground avoiding the water gun.

"Rattata use quick attack" Trevor ordered, Rattata then quickly dashed towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle use withdraw" Tristen quickly ordered.

Just then Sandshrew shot out of the ground striking Squirtle, and the dashing Rattata then changed course towards Charmander striking him in the chest.

"They are kicking are butts" Logan said discouraged.

"It's not over yet!" Tristen said not giving up, "Squirtle water gun" Tristen commanded.

"Charmander Ember" Logan commanded as well.

Squirtle shot a streak of water towards Sandshrew, while Charmander shot a ball of fire towards Rattata.

"Sandshrew dig" Reed quickly ordered, but before Sandshrew could dive into the ground he was struck in the chest by the water gun getting knocked back.

Charmander's Ember then struck the Rattata, "Alright" Logan and Tristen happily cheered.

"Not even close" Reed said unafraid, "Sandshrew dig" Reed commanded as Sandshrew dived into the ground.

"Rattata quick attack" Trevor ordered, Rattata then charged towards Charmander and Squirtle at lightning speed.

"Squirtle intercept with rapid spin" Tristen ordered, Squirtle curled into his shell but before he could attack Sandshrew jumped out of the ground grabbing Squirtle.

"Charmander ember" Logan commanded but then he noticed that Rattata had already hit Charmander with the quick attack.

"Now end it with super fang" Trevor shouted, Rattata's tooth glowed white and then biting Charmander in the stomach, Charmander shouted in pain then fainted.

"Charmander return" Logan said a little sad, "Charmander you did great" Logan reassured.

"Sandshrew seismic toss" Reed shouted, Sandshrew then jumped in the air with Squirtle in his grip, and started to spin rapidly down towards the ground.

"Squirtle water gun" Tristen commanded, Squirtle popped out of his shell and shot water point-blank at Sandshrew, but Sandshrew managed to hold on to Squirtle, Sandshrew then released Squirtle right as they got near the ground, Squirtle crashed into the ground while Sandshrew landed on his feet.

"Alright! We won" Reed said with joy.

"NO!" Tristen said with great frustration, he then recalled his Squirtle "Don't worry Squirtle, we'll get them next time" Tristen said calming down.

"How did you win that badge of yours" Reed mocked Tristen.

Tristen just stood there "We will battle again, and I will beat you" Tristen said determined.

"We will see about that" Reed said accepting.

"Come on Trevor, time to go get our second badge" Reed ordered.

"Alright" Trevor said, Reed and Trevor walked off into the distance.

"I think we should rest in the Pokemon Center for another night" Logan suggested, they all agreed and walked towards the Pokemon Center.

To Be Continued...

* * *

So there it is, two new rivals, maybe they will appear later on, but they are probably not the main ones, we will see later on, well goodnight everybody, don't forget to review!


	7. A Rampaging Onix!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmander Level 15: Ember, Smokescreen, Scratch**

**2) Pidgey Level 10: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Squirtle Level 14: Water Gun, Withdraw, Tail Whip, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu Level 17: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility, Tail Whip**

**3) Caterpie Level 7: Tackle, String Shot**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 7: Rampaging Onix**

"Caterpie use tackle" Tristen commanded, Caterpie charged towards the opposing Caterpie.

"Use string shot to counter" An opposing bug trainer commanded, Caterpie shot a white string at the charging Caterpie stopping it in its tracks.

"Now use tackle" the bug trainer commanded, his Caterpie started charging towards Tristen's trapped Caterpie, right before the Caterpie struck, Tristen's Caterpie started to glow a bright white and the string was destroyed, when the pokemon stopped glowing, it was now a green cocoon looking pokemon.

The bug trainer's Caterpie slammed into the new evolved pokemon bouncing off of it.

"Whoa, Caterpie evolved" Tristen said with excitement and pulling out his pokedex.

"Metapod, the cocoon pokemon, A steel hard shell protects its tender body" the pokedex said.

"It doesn't matter, Caterpie use tackle" the bug trainer commanded, Caterpie charged at the newly evolved pokemon.

"Uh, Metapod use harden" Tristen commanded looking at his pokedex, Metapod's shell glowed white, the Caterpie then slammed into the hardened pokemon bouncing off of him in the process.

"Dang, the defense on this guy is incredible" Tristen said with excitement.

"Come on Caterpie, hit him with all you got, use Tackle" the bug trainer said with a little anger, the bug trainer's Caterpie charged once again towards Metapod.

"Its not going to work" Tristen said mockingly, but the Caterpie slammed into the Metapod with all of its force causing both pokemon to fall backwards.

Just then the bug trainer's Caterpie started to glow as well and evolved into Metapod, "WOW! Now I have a Metapod" the bug trainer said with excitement, the two Metapods just sat there starring at each other.

"Should we continue?" Tristen asked.

"Of course, I think you are just scared" the bug trainer taunted with Tristen.

"Alright then, Metapod use tackle" Tristen commanded.

"Use tackle as well Metapod" the bug trainer also ordered, the two Metapod charged at each other slamming in to one and other.

The two Metapods just bounced back and sat there, "Again" Tristen and the bug trainer said in unison, once again the two Metapod slammed into each other and just bounced off of each other.

"This is going to take forever" Logan said, "I agree, I am ending this" Green said stepping in.

"Both sides are unable to battle therefore the match is a draw" Green shouted.

"Clearly both are pokemon are still able to battle" Tristen said.

"I am the ref and you have to listen to me" Green raised her voice.

"Not if the ref makes stupid calls" Tristen said.

"Then I will end it myself, Bulbasaur come on out" Green said throwing her poke ball hitting the ground with Bulbasaur appearing.

"Now use razor leaf" Green commanded, Bulbasaur shot many razor leafs at Tristen's Metapod, while the bug trainer ran off scared.

"Use Harden" Tristen said, the leafs slammed into Tristen's Metapod but it did nothing.

"Now use tackle" Tristen commanded, Metapod then charged towards Bulbasaur

Right before they slammed into Bulbasaur, Logan stepped in.

"It's just a cocoon pokemon" Logan said mockingly.

"You are just jealous that you don't have one" Tristen said.

"I have something better" Logan said throwing his poke ball, Pidgey flew out of the poke ball and landed in front of the cocoon pokemon trying to look intimidating, the cocoon pokemon just sat there.

"I have something that will hurt your Pidgey Logan" Tristen said calling out Pikachu.

Pikachu jumped in front of Pidgey, "Bulbasaur!" Green shouted, Bulbasaur stood in front of Pikachu intimidating the mouse pokemon.

"Lets go Charmander" Logan said throwing his poke ball, Charmander stood in front of Bulbasaur shooting a little fire out of his mouth to scare Bulbasaur.

"Squirtle" Tristen said throwing Squirtle's poke ball, Squirtle popped out and jumped in front of Charmander in an attempt to scare him.

"Dang, It's about to go down" Tristen said, they all then laughed only to stop to the sound of a large roar and a giant rock hurling towards them, they all quickly jumped out of the way of the rock, barely dodging it.

"What was that?" Green said getting up off the ground.

"A big rock" Logan said in a smart tone.

"No duh, but what caused the big rock?" Green said.

"That!" Tristen said pointing towards a large Onix charging towards the city.

"It is an Onix" Logan said.

"What is it doing?" Tristen looked questioned.

"Clearly attacking the city" Logan continued with the smart tone.

"This is no time for you to be a smart ass" Tristen told Logan, but Logan just chuckled a little.

The Onix then opened his mouth and shot a silver metallic looking beam out of its mouth striking the roof of the Poke Center.

"That was flash cannon" Logan said.

"What are we going to do?" Green looked concerned.

"WE WILL STOP IT!" a nearby voice shouted, they all turned to find Brock standing there tall and unafraid with his arms crossed.

"Onix I choose you" Brock shouted throwing his poke ball, Brock's Onix appeared in front of the wild Onix, both glared at each other ready to attack each other.

"Onix use Double-Edge" Brock commanded, Brock's Onix glowed white and charged towards the opposing Onix, the wild Onix easily dodged the attack causing Brock's Onix to slam into a nearby tree.

The wild Onix then used Flash Cannon at Brock's Onix, who was lying on the ground, the attack hit Brock's Onix causing it to faint.

"Wow this Onix is strong" Brock said surprised, the wild Onix roared and continued its attacks on the city.

"Come on guys, lets help" Tristen said.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Tristen commanded, Pikachu shot a bolt of electricity at the wild Onix but the Onix just sat there unaffected.

The wild Onix's tail started to glow and then turned into iron slamming into Pikachu causing him to fly back.

"That was Iron Tail" Brock said impressed.

"Pikachu!" Tristen shouted, Tristen recalled Pikachu into its poke ball.

"We have to use type advantages, Squirtle use Water Gun" Tristen commanded, Squirtle shot water towards the Onix.

"Its using Flash Cannon" Logan warned, the wild Onix then shot the metallic beam colliding it with the Water Gun, the Flash Cannon was much stronger and caused the Water Gun to disperse and then striking Squirtle.

"Squirtle!" Tristen said recalling him to his poke ball.

"Alright, let's go Bulbasaur" Green said, but before Green could even attack the Onix already took out her Bulbasaur with an Iron Tail.

"Bulbasaur" Green cryed recalling her Bulbasaur.

"Guess its my turn" Logan said with confidence.

"Pidgey use Sand-Attack" Logan commanded, Pidgey shot sand into Onix's eyes causing him to be a little blinded.

"Now use Quick-Attack" Logan commanded, Pidgey then charged at lightning speed towards the Onix slamming into its head, the Onix was unaffected then used Flash Cannon to finish off Pidgey.

"Guess its up to you Charmander" Logan said not backing down, Charmander jumped in front of the large Onix ready to fight.

"Use Ember" Logan commanded, Charmander opened its mouth and shot a ball of fire towards the wild Onix who once again was unaffected.

"Try a Scratch attack" Logan commanded once more, Charmander jumped towards Onix scratching its face, the wild Onix then slammed Charmander into the ground with Iron Tail.

"Charmander!" Logan shouted, the wild Onix then started to charge a Flash Cannon to strike Charmander, Onix shot the Flash Cannon but before it hit Charmander started to glow and change forms.

"Its evolving" Logan said with amazement, the others looked in amazement as well as they watched the tiny Charmander evolve into an even bigger lizard pokemon.

"Whoa" Logan said, right after Charmander evolved the new pokemon shot a burst of flame from its mouth colliding with the Flash Cannon, the burst of flame caused the Flash Cannon to disperse then striking Onix in the mouth, the Onix roared in pain and fell to the ground.

"Wow, that was Flamethrower" Logan said with more amazement.

"How did the Flamethrower out do the Flash Cannon" Tristen asked.

"Since Flash Cannon is a steel type move and Flamethrower is a fire type move, and steel is weak against fire, therefore the Flamethrower is stronger" Brock explained.

"Cool" Tristen replied.

"Charmeleon, the flame pokemon, In battle it whips its fiery tail around and slashes away with sharp claws." the pokedex said.

"Awesome, now what else do you know, looks like you replaced Scratch with Fury Swipes" Logan said with even more amazement.

"Now use Fury Swipes" Logan commanded, Charmeleon's claws glowed white and grew in size, Charmeleon then charged towards the wild Onix scratching it rapidly in the face.

"Now use Flamethrower full power" Logan commanded, the flame on Charmeleon's tail grew much bigger and Charmeleon shot a big burst of flame towards Onix causing it to faint.

"Now for a poke ball" Logan said reaching for his belt, just then a random poke ball hit the wild Onix capturing it inside.

"What the?" Logan said as he turned around he noticed Brock with the poke ball in his hands.

"Hey! That was my pokemon" Logan said with a little anger.

"I really want to train this Onix, when you return to the city, I will give it to you then" Brock said.

"I guess" Logan agreed, "At least I got a Charmeleon" Logan said looking at Charmeleon, Charmeleon smiled at Logan and then Logan recalled him into its poke ball.

"Nice Logan, now maybe you will win battles" Tristen said mockingly.

"Shut up" Logan laughed.

"Where to next?" Green asked.

"Mt. Moon" Logan replied.

"Then lets get to it" Tristen said.

"I wish you all good luck" Brock said as they walked off towards Mt. Moon.

"Wait what about are Pokemon, we should heal them first" Tristen said.

"Oh right" Logan agreed, they then turned around and walked into the Pokemon Center handing their poke balls to Nurse Joy.

"I will heal them up" Nurse Joy said with a smile, they all nodded and went to sit down also grabbing some food, they all quickly ate there food because they were starving from not eating all day.

"Hey should we call Prof. Oak?" Logan suggested.

"Yea, lets go" Tristen said, they walked towards the phone, Tristen dialed in Prof. Oak number and the screen in front of them turned on revealing Prof. Oak.

"Why hello there" Prof. Oak said.

"Hey" they both said in unison.

"How are you guys?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Great" they said happily.

"So I heard from my grandson Blue that you challenged him Tristen?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Sure did" Tristen said with confidence.

"We also got badges to" Tristen quickly showed off his Boulder Badge, then Logan did the same.

"Very good, how is the pokedex coming along?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Good" they said, "Oh yea, Prof. Oak, this is Green" Tristen said introducing her.

"Green? As in Blue's younger sister?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Yes" Green quickly answered, "Also my twin brother Red" Green quickly added in.

"Oh yes, I know Red" Prof. Oak smiled.

"Well that is great that y'all are traveling together" Prof. Oak said.

"Hey Prof. Oak do you know who Reed and Trevor are?" Tristen asked.

"Why yes I do, Reed is my friend's son, and Trevor is his close friend, they started their journey around the same time as you, why do you ask?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Well we just ran into them and had a quick little battle" Tristen said.

"Which we lost" Logan said disappointed.

"Sorry to hear that" Prof. Oak said.

"Your pokemon are all healed up" Nurse Joy shouted.

"Well you guys better get going" Prof. Oak said ending the call before they could say bye.

"Alright..." Tristen said.

"Thanks Nurse Joy" they all said while grabbing their pokemon.

"Its my pleasure, have a nice day" Nurse Joy smiled, they walked out of the Pokemon Center and looked towards Mt. Moon.

"Well, lets get going" Tristen said leading the group, they all followed walking towards the mountain.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well another one down, soon they will be on to there next gym battle, can't wait! Please review! Thanks!


	8. Mt Moon Moonstone!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon Level 16: Ember, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgey Level 11: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Tackle**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Squirtle Level 15: Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu Level 18: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility, Tail Whip**

**3) Metapod Level 9: Tackle, String Shot, Harden**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 8: Mt. Moon Moonstone**

"Mt. Moon here we come" Tristen said rushing out of the Pokemon Center, the others walked out behind him slouching due to lack of sleep.

"Did we really have to wake up this early?" Logan asked.

"Seriously" Green added.

"Of course, we are a day behind and we need to get to Cerulean City ASAP" Tristen replied.

"Well as long as we get that gym badge" Logan said getting a burst of energy.

"And maybe Red will be there, let's go" Green said getting a burst of energy and then running in the direction of Mt. Moon, the others soon followed.

They continued along the path only to be stopped by a raging Sandshrew, "Its a Sandshrew" Logan quickly said, the others looked to see.

The mouse pokemon then folded and spun rapidly towards Logan, the Sandshrew was spinning so fast the a glowing ring appeared around it.

"That is Gyro Ball, how does it know such a powerful move" Logan questioned.

"No matter I will catch it" Logan said grabbing a poke ball.

"Charmeleon let's go" Logan shouted throwing the poke ball, Charmeleon appeared and shot a flamethrower towards the spinning Sandshrew stopping it in its tracks.

"Logan come on, we got to go" Green said hurryingly.

"Give me a second" Logan said.

"Charmeleon use Fury Swipes" Logan commanded, Charmeleon charged towards the Sandshrew with its claws glowing white and appeared to be bigger, the Sandshrew's claws then started to grow and glow white as well and charged towards Charmeleon.

"It knows Fury Swipes too" Logan said a little amazed, the two pokemon started swiping at each other non-stop, each one getting powerful strikes on one and other, Charmeleon managed to beat the Sandshrew and knocked him back.

"Now use Flamethrower" Logan quickly commanded, before the Sandshrew could do anything Charmeleon shot a powerful Flamethrower towards Sandshrew knocking it down.

"Now go poke ball" Logan shouted throwing an empty poke ball hitting Sandshrew, the Pokeball shaked violently and then stopped indicating Sandshrew had been caught.

"Alright, I caught a Sandshrew" Logan said grabbing the poke ball.

""Good Job bro!" Tristen said to Logan, "Thanks man!" Logan replied.

They entered the mountain and continued down the path only to be stopped by a line of mysterious pink pokemon.

"What are those?" Green questioned, "I don't know" Tristen said grabbing his pokedex.

"Clefairy, the fairy pokemon, it is said that happiness will come to those who see a gathering of Clefairy dancing under a full moon" the pokedex said.

"Happiness, isn't there a full moon tonight?" Tristen asked.

"Sure is" Logan replied.

"Well then let's follow them so we can have happiness" Green said, the group then started to follow the Clefairy down the path.

The Clefairy entered into a room of the mountain with a hole in the ceiling that viewed the night sky, in the center was a large blue stone.

"What is that?" Green asked with amazement.

"I think that is the legendary moon stone, that is how they got the name Mt. Moon" Logan informed.

"So what do we now" Tristen said.

"We wait for them to dance" Logan said taking a seat on the ground playing with his poke gear.

"Sounds good" Tristen said also taking a seat.

"I hate waiting" Green said impatiently.

"What happened to _get to Cerulean City ASAP" _Green said repeating what Tristen said.

"The pokedex said that happiness will come to those who watch them dance under a full moon, that happiness might mean our next Gym Badge, so wait!" Tristen said.

"Fine" Green said a little frustrated.

Logan and Tristen sat on the ground as well as they just watched the Clefairy stand there.

"So when is this full moon?" Tristen asked.

"Well being how it is only noon, we still have about nine hours" Logan said a little angered.

"I say we go back to the Pokemon Center, eat and then train" Tristen suggested, the others agreed and they walked out of the mountain towards the Pokemon Center.

They entered the Pokemon Center and sat down at the restraunt and each got themselves and their pokemon food to eat.

After they finished eating they exited the restraunt and the Pokemon Center and walked outside and decided to train.

"Alright let's have some one on one battles" Tristen suggested.

"Let's do this!" Logan shouted with excitement.

"Tristen you and me haven't battled in a while" Logan said.

"Then let's battle" Tristen agreed.

"Alright one on one?" Logan suggested.

"Lets make it more interesting, two on two" Tristen said,.

"Alright then" Logan agreed and they both took their spots while Green sat on the grass to watch.

"How about a three on three battle?" Logan suggested.

"Lets do it" Tristen agreed pumped up.

"Alright, Pidgey let's go!" Logan shouted throwing the poke ball, Pidgey shot out of the poke ball ready to battle.

"A flying type, then I will go with Pikachu" Tristen shouted throwing the poke ball, Pikachu shot out as well and both pokemon glared at each other.

"Pidgey use Gust" Logan commanded, Pidgey flapped its wings and a powerful wind stopped Spearow from flying.

"Pikachu counter with Quick Attack" Tristen commanded, Pikachu shot with lightning speed towards Pidgey.

Pidgey tried to blow Pikachu back with gust but Pikachu was to fast and Pikachu hit Pidgey.

"Pidgey use Quick Attack" Logan commanded, Pidgey shot at lightning speed towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" Tristen shouted, Pikachu shot a large bolt of electricity which collided with Pidgey causing it to faint.

"Pidgey return" Logan said holding up his poke ball recalling Pidgey, "You did great" Logan said, "Next up, let's go with Sandshrew."

"A ground type, guess I can't use thunderbolt" Tristen said but still had confidence.

"Sandshrew use Swift" Logan commanded, Sandshrew opened his mouth and shot many golden stars towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu use quick attack" Tristen commanded, Pikachu shot towards the stars dodging each of them hitting Sandshrew causing him to fly back, but Sandshrew gets back up.

"Pikachu use quick attack again" Tristen commanded, Pikachu once again shot towards Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew use Gyro Ball" Logan commanded, Sandshrew started to spin rapidly and a light blue ring surrounds its body, Sandshrew spins itself towards Pikcahu and the two pokemon collide. Sandshrew manages to overpower Pikachu causing Pikachu to faint.

"Alright" Logan shouted.

"Pikachu return, you did great" Tristen said as he recalls Pikachu.

"Metapod I choose you!" Tristen shouted as Metapod came out of his poke ball just sitting there.

"Haha, Sandshrew use Fury Swipes" Logan commanded, Sandshrew's claws started to glow and grow, Sandshrew charged towards Metapod.

"Metapod use Harden" Tristen quickly commanded, Metapod glowed as Sanshrew started swiping at it, Sandshrew managed to cut Metapod's shell with a powerful swipe.

"Metapod!" Tristen shouted, just then Metapod started to glow and a butterfly looking pokemon appeared out of the shell.

"It evolved" Logan said with amazement.

"Alright!" Tristen shouted with joy.

"Butterfree, the butterfly pokemon, water-repellent powder on its wings enables it to collect honey, even in the heaviest of rains." the pokedex said.

"Alright! And Butterfree learned some new moves, including Poison Powder, Stun Spore, and Gust" Tristen said.

"Alright, Butterfree use Gust" Tristen commanded, Butterfree started to flap its wings blowing wind towards Sandshrew.

"That won't work, Gyro Ball" Logan commanded, Sandshrew curled up and spun rapidly towards Butterfree, the gust having no effect Sandshrew hits Butterfree causing it to faint.

"Alright Sandshrew" Logan cheered.

"Good job Butterfree, you will get better" Tristen encouraged recalling Butterfree.

"Alright Squirtle its your turn" Tristen said as Squirtle jumped out of its poke ball ready to battle.

"Sandshrew return" Logan said recalling Sandshrew, "Take a rest, lets let Charmeleon take it from here" Logan said throwing is poke ball, Charmeleon appeared and roared shooting a flame out its mouth.

"Um, Charmeleon is weak against water types" Tristen said.

"I know, but types don't matter" Logan reminded Tristen.

"Squirtle use rapid spin" Tristen commanded.

"Charmeleon counter with Flamethrower" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot a powerful flame towards the rapidly spinning Squirtle.

Squirtle manages to dodge and hit Charmeleon with rapid spin, "Alright Squirtle" Tristen cheered.

"Charmeleon use Fury Swipes" Logan commanded, Charmeleon's claws grew and glowed, Charmeleon started to swipe furiously at Pikachu.

"Squirtle use withdraw" Tristen commanded, the two large shells popped out of the ground and covered Squirtle. Charmeleon kept swiping away at the hard shell but was not even scratching it.

"Squirtle use water gun" Tristen commanded, Squirtle shot a large stream of water point blank at Charmeleon causing him to fly back.

"Charmeleon!" Logan shouted.

"Use water gun again Squirtle" Tristen commanded.

"Charmeleon use flamethrower" Logan quickly commanded.

The two attacks of fire and water collided, but the water gun was easily overpowering the flamethrower.

"Come on Charmeleon" Logan shouted, just then the flame on Charmeleon's tail exploded with fire and Charmeleon's flamethrower increased in both size and power.

"What the?" Tristen looked at the amazement of the flamethrower over powering the water gun.

"Wow, Charmeleon's tail fire is much bigger, just like when he battled that wild Onix" Logan said with amazement.

The two attacks cancelled each other out leaving steam behind.

"Alright, Charmeleon, use fury swipes" Logan shouted, Charmeleon charged at Squirtle with its large glowing oversized claws.

"Squirtle run at Charmeleon" Tristen oddly commanded, Squirtle started to run towards the charging Charmeleon.

"I know what your doing" Logan said.

"Oh really?" Tristen replied.

"Squirtle use water gun" Tristen commanded as the two pokemon were in reaching distance.

"Charmeleon you use flamethrower" Logan shouted.

Both the pokemon shot out their respected attacks colliding at point-blank range.

After a second of collision a large explosion occurred covering the whole area with smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, both Charmeleon and Squirtle were standing on the their respected sides breathing heavily, both of them fainted, meaning Logan had won due to his Sandshrew still being able to battle.

"Yes! I won!" Logan shouted.

"Darn" Tristen said, "Good Job Logan" Tristen congratulated Logan.

"You did good Squirtle" Tristen said recalling Squirtle into its poke ball.

"Good job Charmeleon" Logan said recalling his pokemon.

They then decided to go to Mt. Moon now, when they arrived they noticed the Clefairys preparing for the full moon, when the full moon was in position, the Clefairys started to dance, just then a larger looking pokemon appeared,

"What is that?" Green asked.

"I don't know" Logan said as he pulled out his pokedex.

"Clefable, the fairy pokemon, rarely seen by people, it is said to be drawn by the full moon." the poke dex said

"Wow! A rare sighting" Tristen said amazed.

"That makes me want to catch it" Green said, "Bulbasaur" Green said throwing his poke ball and the bulb pokemon appeared.

"Use Tackle" Green said, Bulbasaur charged towards Clefable bouncing off.

"Green stop!" Logan said.

"Just calm down" Tristen said.

Just then Clefable waved its finger and then Clefable started to charge a ball of energy in its hands.

"Whats it doing?" Green asked.

"It's using Metronome" Logan said a little frightened.

"What's Metronome?" Green asked.

"Clefable stimulates its brain into randomly using nearly any move" Logan answered.

"Any move" Green said.

"Yep" Logan said, the ball of energy then fired a powerful blast at Bulbasaur, "Even Hyper Beam" Logan added.

"Oh no, Bulby!" Green shouted, just then Charmeleon jumped in the way pushing the attack back with flamethrower.

"Thanks Logan" Green said recalling Bulbasaur.

Just then Clefable charged towards Logan with a Mega Punch attack.

"Sandshrew use Gyro Ball" Logan commanded throwing his poke ball, Sandshrew curled up and spun rapidly towards Clefable, the two attacks clashed sending both pokemon back.

Clefable then uses Metronome which causes it to use Focus Punch, Clefable starts to charge for Sandshrew. Sandshrew's first starts to glow as well and Logan realizes that Sandshrew is using Focus Punch, "Wow he knows Focus Punch as well" Logan said with amazement.

Sandshrew's fist clashed with Clefable's fist, but Clefable was stronger and the punch connected with Sandshrew causing Sandshrew to fall back.

"Sandshrew!" Logan said running towards him.

"Alright, Pikachu use Thunderbolt" Tristen commanded, throwing his poke ball Pikachu jumped in the air and sent a giant bolt of electricity towards Clefable. Clefable was struck and the Clefable fell to the ground, the Clefairy's then stopped their dance and stood in front of Clebale to prevent it from getting hurt from the trio.

Clefable then stood up and walked over to the giant stone in the middle of the room, Clefable then picked up three moonstones and handed them to each of the boys.

"Wow it gave us a Moonstone" Green said, Clefable and the Clefairy's continued to dance.

"Well we better get going" Tristen said.

"Why the hurry?" Logan asked "Didn't you want to see them dance?" Dakota continued.

"Yea but now I am pumped up and ready to battle the next gym" Tristen said clenching his fist

"True that" Logan said.

The trio then walked out of the mountain and were standing on a cliff, they looked down and saw Cerulean City and walked towards it ready for their next gym match.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed it, next chapter is there second gym battle! So please review!


	9. Don't Drown! Cerulean Gym!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon Level 17: Ember, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgey Level 13: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Tackle**

**3) Sandshrew Level 15: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch **

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Squirtle Level 16: Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu Level 18: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility, Tail Whip**

**3) Butterfree Level 11: Tackle, Poison Powder, Gust, Stun Spore **

**Pokemon**

**Adventure **

**Kanto**

**Chapter 9: Don't Drown! Cerulean Gym!**

The trio arrived in Cerulean City and headed strait for gym in, they were pumped up and ready to battle. When they entered the gym they were met by a red headed girl in a swimsuit, "My name is Misty, and I am the gym leader of the Cerulean Gym" Misty said with pride.

"I'm Tristen and this is Logan and Green, we two are from Pallet Town and she is from Viridian City, we want to have a gym battle with you" Tristen said, Logan nodded as well.

"Alright then, so I have three challengers at once, who will be going first?" Misty asked.

"Oh Green isn't battling" Logan confirmed.

"Well hold on, after watching your previous gym battle, I want to try one" Green quickly said.

"Well alright then, you can go first" Tristen said.

"Alright, then I will go first" Green said with pride.

"Okay then, we will have a 2 on 2 battle" Misty said.

"Oh, I only have one pokemon" Green said under her breath.

"No problem, 1 on 1 it is" Misty assured.

"Great!" Green said happily, "By the way, did a boy named Red happen to come by?" Green quickly questioned.

"Why yes, I remember him, wore practically all Red" Misty added.

"That's him!" Green confirmed.

"What about him?" Misty asked.

"Well I am trying to catch up with him, did he already battle you?" Green asked.

"Yes he did, and he kicked my but, beat me 2 to 0" Misty chuckled a little.

"Dang, he beat Brock 2 to 0 as well" Logan added.

"When did he battle? And is he still in the city?" Green kept asking.

"We battled yesterday, and I think he left for Vermillion City this morning" Misty answered.

"Darn it, we barely missed him" Green said, "See we should not have waited for those Clefairy's" Green said to Tristen angerly.

"Not my fault your brother ditches you" Tristen said.

"He didn't ditch me, we just lost each other in the forest" Green assured.

"Whatever you say" Tristen replied, Logan chuckled in the background while turned and stared.

"We will beat Misty and then go, sound good?" Tristen said.

"I guess" Green replied.

"Beat? What makes you say you are going to beat me?" Misty quickly stepped in.

"I just know" Tristen quickly replied.

"Well then let's get to battling" Misty said, "Green will go first, then Logan, then you" Misty said.

"Why do I get to battle last?" Tristen wondered.

"Because I want to enjoy beating you" Misty said as she winked towards him.

"Well, let's get to it Green" Misty said, the two girls took their sides, the battle field was a large pool of water with numerous white platforms floating around.

"The match between challenger Green and gym leader Misty will now commence, it will be a 1 on 1 battle, only the challenger may substitute pokemon" the ref said.

"Come on out Starmie" Misty said as her pokemon appeared.

"Starmie, the mysterious pokemon, at the center of its body is a red core, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky" the pokedex.

"What kind of signals do you think it sends?" Tristen asked.

"Maybe alien ones" Logan said with a laugh.

"Probably" Tristen agreed sarcastically.

"I will be using Bulbasaur!" Green shouted as she threw her starter pokemon who landed on one of the platforms.

"Now use Razor Leaf" Green commanded, Bulbasaur shot many razor leafs at high speed towards Starmie.

"Quick Starmie get in the water" Misty quickly commanded.

"Not so fast, use vine whip to stop it" Green quickly countered.

Bulbasaur grabbed Starmie with its vines and slammed it into the ground and ceiling numerous times.

"Wow that was a good move" Logan said.

"Thanks, I get it from my brothers" Green said with pride.

"Now end it with Razor Leaf" Green said, Bulbasaur shot the leafs towards Starmie.

"Starmie quickly use rapid spin to dodge" Misty commanded, Starmie started to spin rapidly dodging the leafs.

"Now dive in the water" Misty commanded, Starmie dove in the water still spinning.

"Now attack!" Misty shouted, Starmie shot out of the water striking Bulbasaur causing him to fall in the water.

"Keep it up" Misty commanded, Starmie kept hitting Bulbasaur under water with rapid spin not giving Bulbasaur a chance.

"Now knock him in the air" Misty continued, Starmie hit Bulbasaur causing Bulbasaur to fly out of the water and into the air.

"Green do something!" Tristen shouted.

"Too late, Starmie end it with water pulse" Misty commaned, Starmie shot towards Bulbasaur who was in the air. Starmie then formed a ball of water in her hands and hit Bulbasaur in the chest with it causing him to go flying towards the platform.

Bulbasaur collided with the platform and the ball of water busted into a large wave of water.

When the water was gone, Bulbasaur was out.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, victory goes to Starmie, and the winner of the battle is Misty" the ref said.

"Looks like I win" Misty said with pride.

"Well Green, you tried, but you'll win the next gym badge" Tristen said.

"Yea" Green said upset.

"Sorry Green" Logan said, "Well guess I am next" Logan said stepping forward.

"My pokemon are hurt, so we will have our battle after lunch" Misty smiled.

"Alright sounds good, now I can eat and get some energy" Logan said.

"Sounds good" Misty smiled.

The trio went in to the pokemon center, got there pokemon healed and went to the side restraunt.

They each ordered there separate foods, Logan and Tristen both ordered a large pepperoni pizza, while Green ordered a salad.

The pokemon were also given pokemon food to eat.

Green was picking through her salad being upset.

"You okay Green?" I guess she said.

"Like I said you will get the next one" Tristen assured.

"Well that is just the thing, up until now, I didn't know what I wanted to do" Green started.

"Whether to go for badges and enter the league, capture as many pokemon, or become a nurse" Green added.

"But I have decided that I just want to travel, go see all of Kanto, go to each city and look around, I want the experience of traveling then maybe I can be a professor who explores new lands" Green said as she put a smile on her face.

"Well that sounds like and excellent idea" Tristen smiled, Logan also smiled at Green and she smiled back.

"So why do you want to catch up to Red so bad?" Tristen asked.

"Well he is my brother, and I want to cheer him on at all of his gym matches and at the league" Green said.

"I see, well your a good sister" Tristen complimented.

"Thanks" She smiled back at him.

The trio finished eating there foods and left the pokemon center heading back to the gym.

"Were here" Logan shouted pumped up.

"I see you are excited" Misty laughed.

"Sure am, I'm ready to win that badge" Logan said.

"Well let's get started" Misty said, Logan and Misty took their sides of the field and the ref came up.

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle between Logan the challenger and Misty the gym leader, the challenger will get the first move, in addition only the challenger may substitute pokemon" the ref said.

"_I can't use Charmeleon because he is a fire type, so I will have to use Pidgey and Sandshrew" _Logan thought.

"Let's go Pidgey" Logan said as Pidgey appeared.

"I will use Staryu" Misty said as her pokemon appeared.

"Let the battle begin" the ref shouted.

"Pidgey use Quick Attack" Logan commanded, Pidgey flew towards Staryu at lightning fast speed.

"Staryu use Water Gun" Misty commanded, Staryu shot a burst of water towards Pidgey stopping it in its tracks and crashing into one of the platforms below.

"Now Staryu finish it with Water Pulse" Misty commanded, Staryu formed a blue sphere in front of its chest shooting it towards Pidgey, the ball hit Pidgey in the chest and exploded into a wave of water fainting Pidgey.

"Pidgey is unable to battle, victory goes to Staryu" the ref said.

"Pidgey!" Logan shouted, "Looks like you are down to one pokemon" Misty said.

"_And that one pokemon is Sandshrew who is weak against water types, and I still have to take out both her pokemon" _Logan thought worried.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well the official gym battling has begun, not counting Green's battle. Will Logan be able to win? Well read the next chapter to find out, because I will probably be posting both chapter's 9 and 10 together. So enjoy and please review!


	10. Underwater Battle! Wartortle vs Starmie!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon Level 17: Ember, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgey Level 14: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Tackle**

**3) Sandshrew Level 16: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch **

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Squirtle Level 16: Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu Level 18: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility, Tail Whip**

**3) Butterfree Level 13: Tackle, Poison Powder, Gust, Stun Spore **

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 10: Underwater Battle! Wartortle vs. Starmie**

"So what will you be using for your second pokemon?" Misty asked.

"Uh... Sandshrew" Logan hesitated as Sandshrew appeared.

"Don't you know that ground types are weak against water types?" Misty asked.

"Sure do" Logan replied with confidence.

"Alright then, let's get this over with" Misty said confident.

"Staryu use Water Gun" Misty commanded, Staryu shot a burst of water towards Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew use Rapid Spin" Logan commanded, Sandshrew curled up spinning rapidly dodging the water gun and charged towards Staryu.

"Staryu use Water Gun continuously" Misty commanded, Staryu shot many burst of water at Sandshrew who was struggling to avoid them, finally one of the burst of water managed to hit Sandshrew causing him to fall on the platform.

"Now Staryu use Rapid Spin" Misty commanded, Staryu jumped in the air and spun rapidly hitting Sandshrew in the back causing it to fall in the water.

"Again" Misty commanded, Staryu then spun in the water hitting Sandshrew underwater causing it to fly back to the surface and land on the platform.

"Now finish it" Misty commanded, Staryu charged in for the final blow.

"Sandshrew grab Staryu" Logan quickly commanded, Sandshrew struggling managed to get up, Staryu was about to hit Sandshrew but Sandshrew grabbed Staryu stopping the Rapid Spin attack.

"WHAT!" Misty said in shock, Tristen and Green were also shocked.

"Now use Focus Punch" Logan commanded, Sandshrew's fist started to glow and it hit Staryu in the core causing it to fly across the stadium and land in Misty's arms fainted.

"Staryu is unable to battle, victor goes to Sandshrew" the ref said

"Good job Sandshrew" Logan said, everyone was still in shock. "You may have beaten Staryu, but you won't be able to defeat Starmie" Misty said as Starmie appeared,

"Starmie use Rapid Spin" Misty commanded, Starmie spun rapidly towards Sandshrew.

"Sandshrew use Gyro Ball" Logan commanded, Sandshrew curled up and spun rapidly with a green ring surrounding its body towards Starmie, the two pokemon collided but Sandshrew barely managed to overpower Starmie.

"Alright now smash Starmie into the ceiling" Logan commanded, Sandshrew still in its Gyro Ball struck Starmie in the core and slamming it into the ceiling, Starmie started to fall back to the ground.

"NOW USE THE STRONGEST FOCUS PUNCH YOU GOT AND END THIS" Logan shouted, Sandshrew charged up his focus punch, Sandshrew punched Starmie in the core causing Starmie to fly towards the ground crashing behind Misty fainted.

"Sta... Sta... Starmie is unable to battle, victory goes to Sandshrew, and the victor of the battle is Logan the challenger" the ref said shocked.

"But how?" Misty wondered.

"Alright Sandshrew" Logan shouted giving Sandshrew a hug.

"That is one powerful Sandshrew" Misty complimented as she handed Logan the Cascade Badge.

"Thanks!" Logan shouted with joy, the others came up and congratulated Logan.

"Now its my turn" Tristen said impatiently, "In one hour" Misty said.

"What?" Tristen asked a little frustrated.

"I am hungry and my pokemon need some rest, so we will battle after lunch" Misty said.

"I thought you ate lunch?" Tristen wondered.

"No, I wasn't hungry at the time" Misty said.

"Alright fine" Tristen said a little down", the boys decided to go get food as well and headed to the Pokemon Center.

After they were done eating again and healing they headed back to the Cerulean Gym, they entered and were once again greeted by Misty.

"Are you ready Tristen?" Misty asked.

"Are _you _ready?" Tristen also asked.

Misty and Tristen took their places and were ready to battle, "This will be a 2 0n 2 battle between Tristen the challenger and Misty the gym leader, when both pokemon on either side are unable the match is over, in addition only the challenger may substitute pokemon" the ref said

"I will be using Staryu" Misty shouted.

"And I will be using Butterfree" Tristen said.

"That thing?" Misty laughed.

"You bet" Tristen said.

"Let the battle begin" the ref said

"Staryu use Rapid Spin" Misty commanded as Staryu spun rapidly towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree dodge" Tristen commanded, Butterfree attempted to dodge but was easily it falling in the water.

"Butterfree!" Tristen shouted getting ready to save the sinking Metapod, just then Butterfree shot out of the water.

"Butterfree?" Tristen said shocked.

"Wow" Misty said shocked as well.

Just then Butterfree flapped its wings and two silver crescents shot towards Staryu striking it in the core.

"What was that?" Tristen said amazed.

"That was razor wind" Logan quickly answered.

"Razor Wind? Sweet" Tristen said.

"Staryu use Rapid Spin" Misty commanded.

"Butterfree use Razor Wind" Tristen commanded, as Staryu was closing in Butterfree flapped its wings and two crescents shot towards Staryu.

The crescents struck Staryu causing it to crash into the ground.

"Staryu is unable to battle, victory goes to Butterfree" the ref said. "Darn it" Misty said as she recalled Staryu.

"Good Job Butterfree" Tristen said.

"I will be using Starmie next" Misty said.

"Starmie use Water Pulse" Misty quickly commanded, before Tristen could counter the ball of water struck Butterfree in the chest then exploding into a giant wave causing Butterfree to faint.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, victory goes to Starmie" the ref said.

"It's up to you Squirtle" Tristen said, Squirtle appeared pumped and ready to battle.

"Tristen why aren't you using Pikachu? He is an electric who is strong against water types" Logan wondered.

"Because, Blue said in order to become great, we must challenge ourselves" Tristen started.

"If we don't challenge ourselves we will never be great, you beat Staryu _and_ Starmie with a ground type, so I will win with another water type" Tristen explained.

"Tristen..." Green said as she stared at him.

"Well, then kick her butt!" Logan encouraged.

"You got it buddy" Tristen said.

A song started to play in Tristen's head that gave him even more motivation and confidence to win.

"Squirtle use Water Gun" Tristen commanded.

"Starmie use Water Gun as well" Misty commanded, the two streams of water collided causing both pokemon to fall down.

"Starmie use Water Pulse" Misty commanded, Starmie shot a ball of water towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle use Withdraw" Tristen commanded, two shells shot out of the ground and covered up Squirtle protecting him from the attack.

"Starmie use Rapid Spin" Misty commanded, Starmie hit Squirtle and caused him to fall on his back.

"Squirtle!" Tristen shouted.

"Now use water pulse" Misty commanded, Starmie shot another blue ball of water towards the struggling Squirtle.

Just then Squirtle started to glow, when it was done glowing he took a new form stopping the attack by striking it with its tail which was covered in water.

"Did he just use Aqua Tail?" Misty wondered.

"Whoa! Squirtly evolved!" Tristen said with amazement, the others looked in amazement.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Logan shouted with excitement.

"Wartortle, the turtle pokemon, it cleverly controls its furry ears and tail to maintain its balance while swimming" the poke dex said.

"Wow it also learned Aqua Tail" Tristen said.

"Alright Wartortle use Aqua Tail" Tristen commanded, streams of water spirals appeared around Wartortle's tail striking Starmie causing it to fly backwards.

"Starmie use Rapid Spin" Misty commanded.

"Wartortle use Rapid Spin as well" Tristen commanded, the two pokemon collided and they both fell backwards each landing on a platform.

"Starmie quick use Water Gun" Misty quickly commanded, Starmie got up and shot a powerful stream of water towards Wartortle.

"Wartortle jump in the air and then use Aqua Tail" Tristen countered, Wartortle jumped in the air dodging the water gun and struck Starmie in its core with its tail causing Starmie to hit against the wall.

"Starmie is unable to battle, victory goes to Wartortle, thus the victor of the battle is the challenger Tristen" the ref said.

"ALRIGHT!" Tristen shouted.

"Way to go bro!" Logan said.

"Thanks" Tristen replied.

"Good job Tristen!" Green shouted as she gave him a hug.

"Thanks" Tristen smiled.

"You did do a good job" Misty said as she handed Tristen the cascade badge.

"Sweet" Tristen said.

"Where to next?" Green asked.

"You will want to head for Vermillion City, that is where the next gym leader is, and he is a tough one, so good luck" Misty said.

"Thanks" they all said in unison as they headed out the door towards the next city.

"Red is heading that way, hopefully we will catch up to him!" Green shouted with excitement.

"Yea, hopefully" Tristen smiled, but deep down he did not want Green to go travel with Red.

"So we each have two gym badges" Logan said.

"Yep, and we are going to get our third" Tristen said confidently as the trio headed towards Vermillion City.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well now they are done with there second gym battle, and what is going on in Tristen's head about Green? Well keep reading and we will find out! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	11. Onward to Vermillion City!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon Level 18: Ember, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgey Level 14: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Tackle**

**3) Sandshrew Level 16: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle Level 17: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu Level 19: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility, Tail Whip**

**3) Butterfree Level 10: Tackle, String Shot, Razor Wind**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 11: Onward Towards Vermillion City**

"Your pokemon are fully healed" Nurse Joy said as she handed them each of their pokeballs back.

The group headed out the Pokemon Center towards the next city, "Vermillion City is our next goal" Logan said.

"So, exactly who is the next gym leader?" Tristen asked.

"Um… Let me see, according to the handbook, it is Lt. Surge" Logan said.

"Lt. Surge? Sounds like he will be trouble" Green said

"Just depends, he specializes in electric types" Logan said looking into his hand book.

"Well whatever type he specializes in I am going to beat him" Tristen said determined.

"So is this the way to Vermillion City" Tristen asked as they reached a sign that read "Route 5."

"Yep this is the way we go, then we through Saffron City and then on Route 6 and Vermillion City" Logan said.

"Sounds like a lot of traveling" Green said excited.

"It's cool, we can capture new pokemon and stuff" Tristen said excited

"Alright let's go" Logan said as they headed down Route 5.

"I need to catch some pokemon" Tristen said determined.

The group kept walking until they got to a building that said Checkpoint on top, a guard was standing in front of the building.

"Are you boys planning on going to Saffron City?" The guard asked.

"Yes we are, we need to get to Route 6 in order to get to Vermillion City" Logan explained.

"Well Saffron City is closed off to travelers for now" The guard said.

"What? Why?" Logan asked.

"Team Rocket invaded Silph Co., therefore we can't allow anyone to enter Saffron City until we defeat them" The guard explained.

"We will defeat them!" Tristen and Logan said determined.

"Really? How many badges do you each have?" The guard asked.

"We each have 2 each" Tristen said with pride.

"That is all? I'm sorry but you will be no match for Team Rocket" The guard said.

"Sure we can! We can beat anybody if we put our minds to it! Tristen almost beat Blue when we first started" Logan shouted.

"I can't, I am sorry" the guard said.

"But I will make you guys a deal since y'all seem determined, once you require the rainbow badge from Celadon City, come back and one of you will battle me in a pokemon battle, if just one of you wins against me, then I will let you in to Saffron City" The guard told them.

"Sounds great!" Tristen shouted determined.

"But how are we supposed to get to Route 6 if we can't go through Saffron City?" Logan asked confused.

"There is an underground passage to the right of me, you can get to Route 6 from there" The guard said.

"Thanks" The group said in unison.

"Don't mention it, but when you come back be prepared" The guard shouted.

The boys entered the underground tunnel and headed towards Route 6.

"_Those boys have the potential to be great, if anyone can defeat Team Rocket, it will be them." _The guard thought to himself.

"Well that changed our plans" Logan said.

"I'm so pumped up now, we have to hurry and get to Celadon City!" Tristen shouted with excitement.

"But first we have to defeat Lt. Surge" Logan said determined.

"Not a problem" Tristen said determined.

They continued their way down the Underground Passage, until a swarm of Zubat started flying around.

"There Zubats" Green said, "Who can try to catch one of those" Green advised.

"I'm okay, I never really liked Zubats" Tristen said as the group kept walking.

The group made it to the end of the tunnel and exited, "Well we are on Route 6 now" Logan said.

"How can you tell?" Green asked.

"The sign" Logan said pointing to the sign that said _Route 6._

"We should go over to that pond" Tristen suggested.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, just feel like checking it out" Tristen said.

The group walked over to the pond and Tristen sat towards the edge staring into the water.

"The reason is, Gyarados" Tristen said.

"Gyarados?" Green said confused. Logan sat as well because he knew exactly what Tristen was talking about since they have been friends their whole lives.

"When I was little, my father always told me stories of a legendary Red Gyarados" Tristen said.

"My father had a Gyarados, he told me that his Gyarados would be the strongest in the world" Tristen continued.

"So my father ventured out in search of the Red Gyarados in order to defeat it with his Gyarados" Tristen continued.

"What happen?" Green asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen my father since. But it has been my dream to own a Gyarados and defeat the Red Gyarados" Tristen said determined.

The group sat in silence for a second and then Tristen stood up pulling out a poke ball.

"But first I need to catch one, Wartortle, let's go" Tristen said calling out Wartortle.

Wartortle dove in the water and came up about thirty seconds later, "Anything?" Tristen asked, Wartortle just shaked his head.

"Darn" Tristen said disappointed.

"Why not just catch a Magikarp?" Green asked.

"You know how hard it is to train a Magikarp? Also my dad told me a natural evolving Magikarp is much stronger than a trained one" Tristen explained.

Just then a pokemon jumped up from the water and shot a large burst of water at Wartortle.

"What the heck?" Tristen jumped. "Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokemon. It has no arms, but its tail makes it a good swimmer." The pokedex said.

"It was also using Hydro Pump" Logan said amazed.

"I am going to catch it" Tristen said determined, "Wartortle use Rapid Spin" Tristen shouted.

Wartorle retreated to his shell and spun rapidly towards the Poliwag and striking him in the chest.

"Now use Aqua Tail" Tristen commanded Wartortle's tail was covered in water spirals; Wartortle jumped towards Poliwag swing his tail.

Poliwag jumped towards Wartortle and swung his tail, the two pokemon tails clashed and both pokemon flew back. Poliwag then used Hydro Pump, the large burst of water struck Wartortle in the chest causing him to fall back into the water.

"Wartortle use Water Gun and Rapid Spin" Tristen commanded, Wartortle shot out of the water spinning rapidly while water was spinning around his shell. Wartortle struck Poliwag in the chest and slammed him into the ground.

"Go Pokeball" Tristen shouted throwing a pokeball, the pokeball collided with the fainted Poliwag and stopped blinking.

"Sweet, got me a Poliwag" Tristen said with pride.

"Awesome, but I thought you said you wanted a Gyarados" Green said jokingly.

"Just watch, I will get one" Tristen laughed.

"Well we better get moving, Vermillion City is just up the path" Logan said.

"Sounds good" Tristen said.

The group noticed a man with hiking clothes on walking up to them, "The name is Jo, I just caught a pretty strong Geodude, want to have a battle?" Jo said.

"Alright, how about a 2 on 2?" Tristen asked.

"Sounds good to me" Jo replied.

"Go Poliwag" Tristen shouted.

"A Poliwag, not a bad choice" Jo chuckled, "But my Geodude is much stronger, go Geodude" Jo shouted as Geodude appeared.

"I will go first! Rock throw Geodude" Jo commanded, Geodude started to throw many rocks at Poliwag.

"Let's see what moves you got" Tristen said quickly looking at his pokedex.

"Poliwag use double slap" Tristen shouted, Poliwag jumped in the air and started to smack the rocks away with its tail.

"Geodude use rollout" Jo commanded, Geodude curled up into a ball and quickly rolled towards Poliwag.

"No problem, Poliwag use Hydro Pump" Tristen commanded, Poliwag shot a very large burst of water that collided with the Geodude causing him to faint.

"Geodue!" Jo shouted, "No matter, I was saving the best for last, Bulbasaur" Jo shouted as Bulbasaur appeared.

"A Bulbasaur? How did you get one of those?" Logan asked.

"I caught it, just because it is a starter pokemon doesn't mean it's not in the wild" Jo explained.

"Well fine, I will use Wartortle" Tristen commanded as he recalled Poliwag complimenting it and then calling out Wartortle.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip" Jo commanded, Bulbasaur shot its vines out and wrapped around Tristen's Wartortle flinging him into the air and then slammed him into the ground.

"Wartortle!" Tristen shouted, but Wartortle got back up appearing unaffected.

"Wow Wartortle you have gotten strong" Tristen complimented, "Let's give it everything we got!" Tristen said determined.

"Wartortle use rapid spin and water gun" Tristen commanded.

"Not so fast, Bulbasaur razor leaf" Jo commanded, Bulbasaur started shooting leafs but Squirtle was dodging them and then hit Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur!" Jo shouted, Bulbasaur managed to barely stand back up glowing in the process, "It's evolving" Jo said in amazement.

"Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon, The bulb on its back absorbs nourishment and blooms into a large flower" the pokedex stated.

"And you learned a new move, Take Down" Jo said proudly, "Now Ivysaur use Take Down" Jacob commanded.

"No matter, my Wartortle is strong, use Aqua Tail" Tristen shouted, the two pokemon charged at each other, their attacks clashed both showing no signs of weakness.

Ivysaur finally managed to overpower Wartortle, "Now use Vine Whip" Jo shouted. Ivysaur wrapped its vines around Wartortle's leg and started spinning him around at a fast rate and then slammed Wartortle into the ground.

"Wartortel! Tristen shouted, Wartortle however managed to get back up as if he was unharmed.

"Alright Wartortle, use Rapid spin" Tristen shouted, Wartortle went into its shell and started to spin rapidly towards Ivysaur.

"Ivysaur use take down" Jo commanded, Ivysaur charged towards the spinning Wartortle.

"Wartortle use Aqua Tail!" Tristen quickly shouted, right before the two clashed Wartortle flew over Ivysaur's head then used the momentum of the rapid spin to slam its aqua tail into Ivysaurs head causing it to faint.

"Ivysaur" Jo said shocked, "Darn I lost, oh well at least my Bulbasaur evolved" Jo said happily.

"It was a close battle, I got worried for a second there" Tristen said.

"Yea, well we will battle again" Jo shouted as he ran off towards Vermillion City.

"We better head that way to" Logan said.

"Finally" Green said, "Got to go catch up to my brother" Green said.

The group started walking towards Vermillion City, "Can't wait to get my hands on my third badge" Tristen said excited.

"Stop right there" A boy stood in front of the group who was wearing a red jacket with jeans and a red hat.

"Who are you?" Tristen asked.

"I heard you challenged Blue" the boy said.

"Yea, I almost won, but who are you?" Tristen continued.

"The name is Red" Red said lifting his head up revealing his eyes and the rest of his face.

"Red?" Green said as her eyes widened.

"So you're Red" Tristen said a little angrily.

"Yes, the one who will become the next Kanto Champion" Red said with determination in his eyes.

To Be Continued…

* * *

The group has finally caught up to Red, what is going to happen next? Keep reading to find out! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review!


	12. Enter Red! Rivalry Begins!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon (M) Level 19: Ember, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgey (M) Level 15: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Tackle**

**3) Sandshrew (M) Level 17: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle (M) Level 18: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu (M) Level 20: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility, Tail Whip**

**3) Butterfree (F) Level 12: Tackle, Gust, Razor Wind**

**4) Poliwag (M) Level 15: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Hypnosis**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 12: Enter Red! Rivalry Begins!**

"The name is Red" Red said with pride, "I will be the next Kanto Champion" he continued.

"Red!" Green shouted with excitement.

"Green? How did you get here?" Red questioned.

"She was traveling with us because her brother ditched her!" Tristen said stepping in.

"Ditch is such a harsh word, but yes I did" Red admitted.

"Brother? Why?" Green said sadly as tears were filling her eyes.

"Listen, I am trying to get my badges as quickly as possible so I can prepare for the league. No offense sis, but you wouldn't have been able to go my pace" Red said.

"Yes I can! I have been staying up with these guys" Green said.

"I am sure its not hard" Red chuckled.

"Hey what is that suppose to mean" Tristen stepped in.

"Well I am sure your an okay trainer, but I don't your as good as me" Red said.

"An okay trainer? I am probably a lot stronger than you, I almost beat your brother Blue" Tristen quickly stated.

"Almost? In the league almost won't cut it" Red replied.

"Well, how many badges do you have?" Tristen quickly asked.

"Two, about to go get my third" Red said with pride.

"Well Logan and I each have two as well" Tristen bragged.

"Oh so he goes for badges too" Red said about Logan.

"Yea I do, my Charmeleon and I are an unbeatable team" Logan quickly said.

"I'm so sure" Red said with sarcasm.

"Well then let's have a battle" Logan stepped up but was stopped by Tristen.

"I got this bro" Tristen said, Logan willingly stepped back.

"So you want to have a battle with me?" Red said implying Tristen.

"Yes I do, one for ditching your sister, and two for talking crap about Logan and I" Tristen said.

"Alright well how about a 3v3?" Red said.

"Sounds good to me" Tristen agreed.

The two trainers took their respected sides and each called out their pokemon.

"Alright Butterfree your up" Tristen shouted as Butterfree took the field.

"Go Poliwhirl" Red shouted as Poliwhirl took the field.

"A Poliwhirl, that is the evolved form of Poliwag" Tristen said pulling out his pokedex.

"Poliwhirl, the tadpole pokemon, and the evolved form of Poliwag, Staring at the spiral on its belly causes drowsiness" the poke dex said.

"I will go first" Tristen said, "Butterfree use razor wind" Tristen commanded, Butterfree shot two crescents towards Poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl dodge and then water gun" Red commanded, Poliwhirl easily dodged the attack and then shot a burst of water at Butterfree causing her to fly back.

"Now use seismic toss" Red commanded, Poliwhirl charged towards the recovering Butterfree and grabbed her. Poliwhirl jumped in the air and started to spin rapidly, Poliwhirl then threw the spinning Butterfree into the ground causing it to faint.

"Butterfree!" Tristen shouted.

"One down two to go" Red bragged.

"Nice try Butterfree, Alright Pikachu I choose you" Tristen commanded as Pikachu took the field.

"A Pikachu huh" Red smiled.

"Pikachu use quick attack" Tristen commanded, Pikachu shot towards Poliwhirl at fast speeds.

"Poliwhirl use ice beam" Red quickly commanded, Poliwhirl shot a light blue beam of ice towards Pikachu. The beam struck Pikachu stopping him in his tracks causing him to be frozen.

"Now use focus punch" Red shouted, Poliwhirl's first glowed a light blue and he charged to towards the frozen Pikachu. Poliwhirl struck the frozen Pikachu causing the ice to break and Pikachu to fly backwards.

"Pikachu!" Tristen shouted in dismay.

"Now end it with seismic toss" Red commanded, Poliwhirl ran towards Pikachu and grabbed him. Poliwhirl jumped in the air and started to spin rapidly.

"Pikachu, quickly use thunderbolt" Tristen shouted, Pikachu quickly shot a burst of electricity at point blank which struck Poliwhirl causing the seismic toss to cancel.

Both pokemon started to fall back towards the ground, "Pikachu use quick attack" Tristen commanded, Pikachu while in mid-air quickly shot towards the falling Poliwhirl slamming into his chest crashing him into the ground fainting him.

"What?" Red said in shock, "No matter, Bulbasaur I choose you" Red shouted as Bulbasaur appeared.

"You still haven't evolved your Bulbasaur?" Tristen laughed, "Alright this should be fun, Pikachu return for now, go Wartortle" Tristen shouted as Wartortle appeared.

"So what if your starter is evolved and mine isn't, I am still going to win" Red shouted.

"Bulbasaur use take down" Red commanded, Bulbasaur charged towards Wartortle with brute force.

"Wartortle use Aqua Tail" Tristen commanded, Wartortle's tail clashed with the charging Bulbasaur causing both of them to fly back.

"Bulbasaur use razor leaf" Red commanded, Bulbasaur shot many leafs towards Wartortle.

"Wartortle use rapid spin and water gun" Tristen commanded, Wartortle got into its shell and started to spin rapidly shooting burst of water out as well.

Wartortle's combo was stopping all of the leafs, "Bulbasaur use magical leaf" Red commanded, Bulbasaur shot out a large leaf that was shining a different array of colors.

"Wartortle dodge it, then hit Bulbasaur" Tristen commanded, Wartortle dodged the leaf and then charged towards Bulbasaur, right before Wartortle hit Bulbasaur the magical leaf struck Wartortle causing him to fly back.

"What?" Tristen shouted shocked.

"That is the power of magical leaf, it follows its opponent until it strikes" Red laughed.

"Now Bulbasaur grab Wartortle with Vine whip" Red commanded, Bulbasaur shot two vines and wrapped them around Wartortle's wrist.

"Now take down" Red shouted, Bulbasaur charged towards the Wartortle with brute force.

"What are you going to do now?" Red laughed.

"Crap, um... I got it! Wartortle grab the vines" Tristen quickly commanded, Wartortle grabbed the vines wrapped around his wrist.

"Now use rapid spin but don't go into your shell" Tristen commanded, Wartorlte started to spin rapidly causing Bulbasaur to fly around, "Now slam Bulbasaur into the ground" Tristen commanded, Wartortle then pulled the vines down which caused Bulbasaur to slam into the ground.

"What?" Red shouted shocked.

"Now end it with Aqua Tail" Tristen commanded, Wartortle charged towards Bulbasaur about to strike.

"Bulbasaur use magical leaf" Red commanded, right as Wartortle hit Bulbasaur managed to shoot a leaf off, Wartortle still hit Bulbasaur causing him to fly into a tree, but the magical leaf hit Wartortle and both pokemon fainted.

"Wow it was a draw" Tristen and Red seemed shocked.

"Down to you buddy, go Pikachu" Tristen said as Pikachu re-entered the field.

"Alright, my choice is Pikachu!" Red shouted as another Pikachu entered the field.

"You have a Pikachu too?" Tristen looked shocked.

"Well of course, your Pikachu isn't the only one" Red laughed.

"Well mine is stronger" Tristen said.

"We will see about that" Red said.

"Were going to end this with one combo" Tristen shouted.

"Pikachu use quick attack" Tristen commanded as Pikachu shot towards the other Pikachu.

"You use quick attack as well" Red commanded, Red's Pikachu shot towards the other Pikachu, both Pikachus were rapidly charging towards each other.

"Now jump" both Tristen and Red shockingly said in unison, right before the two Pikachus were about to clash they both jumped.

"Now THUNDERBOLT" Tristen and Red shouted in unison again.

Both Pikachu shot large bolts of electricity at each other point blank which caused a large explosion.

When the smoke cleared, both Pikachus were out cold. "Another draw? That means we tied" Tristen said shocked.

"A tie?" Red said disappointed.

"Well it was a good battle" Tristen said holding his hand towards Red for a hand shake.

"Yea I guess, consider us rivals now" Red said as he ignored Tristen's hand and walked away.

"Alright..." Tristen said.

"What a big jerk!" Logan blurted out.

"Logan!" Tristen quickly replied as he elbowed him and implied to Green.

"It's okay, he is a big jerk" Green said as she was still sad.

"I am glad you didn't lose to him thought" Green managed to smile.

"Well thanks" Tristen smiled back.

"Well I guess I am going to go back home" Green said disappointed.

"Why?" Tristen said.

"Well Red doesn't want me to travel with him so what is the point" Green said sadly.

"You can still travel with us" Tristen said.

"Really?" Green quickly said.

"Of course why wouldn't we?" Logan added in.

"Thanks guys" Green smiled.

"And next time I see him, I will beat him" Tristen said determined.

"I hope so" Green said.

"Well let us get going to Vermillion City, we got a badge to win" Logan shouted.

"Heck yea, I am pumped now" Tristen said determined.

"Well come on guys let's go!" Green shouted as she started to run off.

Tristen and Logan laughed and then followed.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well now Tristen has an official rival, Red! Next up will be the gym battles! But who will battle first? Keep reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Pleas Review! Thanks!


	13. Clash at Vermillion Gym! Red vs Surge!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon (M) Level 20: Ember, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgey (M) Level 16: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Tackle**

**3) Sandshrew (M) Level 18: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle (M) Level 19: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu (M) Level 21: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility, Tail Whip**

**3) Butterfree (F) Level 15: Tackle, Gust, Razor Wind**

**4) Poliwag (M) Level 17: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Hypnosis**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 13: Clash at Vermillion City! Red vs. Surge!**

"It's time" Tristen said as he awoke from his sleep, he got ready an ran down stairs where he met with Logan and Green.

"I hope your ready bro, I heard Lt. Surge is really tough" Logan said.

"Believe me, I am ready!" Tristen said determined.

"Well let's go after we eat some breakfast" Logan said.

"Sounds good" Tristen replied.

The trio sat down and ate their breakfast, once they were done they headed to the Vermillion Gym.

As they were walking to the gym they noticed Red heading the same way.

"Hey Red, I would have figured you already battle Surge, or did you lose?" Tristen smirked.

"I decided to wait one more day before I would battle" Red said.

"It won't matter once I get that badge" Tristen said determined.

"Yea, okay" Red said sarcastically.

"Well if I had a draw with you, I am pretty sure I can win" Tristen said.

"You just got lucky" Red laughed.

"Well we will see about that" Tristen replied.

As they continued to bicker a large man appeared in front of them, he resembled someone who obviously was in the army.

"What is all this fuss about?" the large man shouted.

"We are here for a gym battle" Tristen quickly stated.

"A gym battle huh? Well you are looking at the gym leader, my name is Lt. Surge and I specialize in electric types" Lt. Surge laughed.

"So how many of you are challenging?" Lt. Surge asked.

"I am" Red stepped up unafraid.

"Just you?" Lt. Surge looked questioned.

"Well, those two are challenging you, but I am the only one who will put up a challenge" Red smirked.

"That is why we had a draw" Tristen quickly replied.

"Luck" Red said.

"Well the boy with the red hat and jacket will go first then" Lt. Surge stepped in.

"Sounds good to me" Red said stepping forward.

Red and Lt. Surge each took their sides, while Logan, Tristen, and Green went to the stands.

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle, between Red the challenger and Lt. Surge, the battle is over when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle, in addition only the challenger may substitute pokemon, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" the ref shouted.

"Electabuzz, your up" Lt. Surge shouted as a large electrical pokemon appeared.

"An Electabuzz" Red smirked, "Poliwhirl I choose you" Red shouted as Poliwhirl appeared.

Everyone looked shocked that Red chose a water type to fight against an electric type, "Hey kid, don't you know water types are weak against electric types?" Lt. Surge said confused.

"I sure do" Red said.

"Well then you have the first move" Lt. Surge said.

"Right, Poliwhirl use water gun" Red shouted, Poliwhirl shot a burst of water towards Electabuzz.

"That won't do anything, Electabuzz use thunderbolt" Lt. Surge shouted, Electabuzz shot a large bolt of electricity which blasted threw the water gun heading straight towards Poliwhirl.

"Heh, Poliwhirl use ice beam" Red commanded, right before the thunderbolt hit Poliwhirl shot a blue beam which collided with the thunderbolt thus freezing the thunderbolt and Electabuzz with it.

"Now use focus punch" Red commanded, Poliwhirl charged towards the Electabuzz with his fist glowing a light blue, Poliwhirl struck the frozen Electabuzz causing him to fly back.

"Now end it with seismic toss" Red commanded, Poliwhirl grabbed Electabuzz and jumped into the air spinning rapidly, then Poliwhirl through the spinning Electabuzz into the ground causing it to faint.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, therefore Poliwhirl is the victor" the ref shouted.

"Wow, you pretty tough kid, now I see why you are related to Blue" Lt. Surge smirked.

"Yea, and I am even stronger than him to" Red smirked as well.

"Well go Raichu" Lt. Surge shouted as the large mouse pokemon appeared.

"Raichu, that is the evolved form of Pikachu" Tristen said.

"Poliwhirl return, go Bulbasaur" Red shouted as Bulbasaur appeared, just then Bulbasaur started to glow and took on an even larger form.

"It evolved!" Everyone looked shocked.

"I knew it was about to evolve" Red chuckled.

"Alright Ivysaur, let us show him who is boss, use magical leaf" Red commanded, Ivysaur shot the bright glowing leaf towards Raichu.

"Raichu punch that thing out of the air with mega punch" Lt. Surge shouted, Raichu fist glowed a bright white and he punched the magical leaf causing it to disintegrate.

"Use mega punch again" Lt. Surge commanded, Raichu charged towards Ivysaur with his fist glowing bright white.

"Ivysaur grab Raichu's arm with vine whip" Red commanded, Ivysaur shot a vine and wrapped it around Raichu's attacking arm.

"Now slam Raichu into the ground" Red shouted, Ivysaur lifted Raichu off the ground and then slammed Raichu back into the ground.

"Raichu!" Lt. Surge shouted.

Raichu barely was able to stand back up, "Now Ivysaur use vine whip and wrap it around both Raichu's arms" Red commanded, Ivysaur shot two vines which wrapped around both Raichu's arms holding Raichu in one place.

"Now use take down" Red shouted, Ivysaur started to charge with brute force towards the trapped Raichu.

"Raichu, quickly use thunderbolt" Lt. Surge quickly commanded, Raichu shot a large bolt of Electricity towards the charging Iyysaur, the attack did nothing and Ivysaur struck Raichu with brute force causing Raichu to slam into the wall fainted.

"Raichu is unable to battle, victory goes to Ivysaur, therefore the winner of the battle is Red" the ref shouted.

"Wow he won 2-0" Logan said.

"That is my brother for you" Green said.

"That just means I have to beat Lt. Surge 2-0 as well" Tristen said determined, "But what pokemon will I use" Tristen said.

The group headed down on the field and noticed Lt. Surge giving Red the thunder badge. Red smirked as he put the badge into his badge case.

"So who is next?" Lt. Surge said ready to battle.

"I am" Logan stepped up.

"Alright give me just a second to heal my pokemon" Lt. Surge said as he used revives on his pokemon to make them ready for battle.

The two trainers took their sides, while Tristen, Green, and surprisingly Red took the stands.

"Are you here to watch Logan dominate?" Tristen asked.

"I am actually waiting for you battle, to see if you can win 2-0" Red smirked.

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle, between Logan the challenger and Lt. Surge, the battle is over when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle, in addition only the challenger may substitute pokemon, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" the ref shouted.

"Electabuzz your up" Lt. Surge shouted as Electabuzz took the field.

"Alright Sandshrew I am counting on you" Logan shouted as Sandshrew appeared ready to battle.

"A ground type huh? Well no matter" Lt. Surge said ready to battle.

"Sandshrew use gyro ball" Logan shouted, Sandshrew curled up and shot towards Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz counter with thunder punch" the two pokemon attacks collided causing both of them to fly back.

"Electabuzz use thunderbolt" Lt. Surge commanded, Electabuzz shot a bolt of electricity that collided with Sandshrew.

"That didn't do anything" Logan smirked as Sandshrew was unharmed.

"Electabuzz use quick-attack" Lt. Surge commanded, Electabuzz shot at lightning speeds towards Sandshrew.

"Now use thunder punch" Lt. Surge commanded, while Electabuzz was charging at quick speeds his fist was covered in Electricity.

"Sandshrew use focus punch" Logan quickly shouted, Sandshrew's fist started to glow light blue and was charging up.

Right before Electabuzz hit Sandshrew's focus punch was charged and the two pokemon collided with great force causing a large explosion.

"Sandshrew!" Logan shouted in dismay.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in like three days, I have been sick and busy with school and work, this week should be a little bit more chill so I should have more time to write hopefully.

Anyways another great chapter in my opinion, Red defeats Lt. Surge and Logan starts his battle! In the next chapter will be the conclusion of Logan and Lt. Surge's great battle! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks!


	14. Follwing Act! Logan vs Surge!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon (M) Level 20: Ember, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgey (M) Level 16: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Tackle**

**3) Sandshrew (M) Level 18: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle (M) Level 19: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu (M) Level 21: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility, Tail Whip**

**3) Butterfree (F) Level 15: Tackle, Gust, Razor Wind**

**4) Poliwag (M) Level 17: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Hypnosis**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 14: Following Act! Logan vs. Surge!**

As the smoke was clearing everyone was waiting in silence to see the outcome of the clash. The smoke cleared and both pokemon were breathing heavily.

"So your Sandshrew still stands" Lt. Surge smirked, "Well not for long, Electabuzz use quick attack" Lt. Surge commanded, Electabuzz charged at lightning speeds towards Sandshrew, and before Logan could do anything Electabuzz slammed into Sandshrew causing him to fly back.

"Sandshrew!" Logan shouted.

"Now I'm going to end this, Electabuzz quick attack again" Lt. Surge shouted.

"Sandshrew quick use gyro ball" Logan commanded, Sandshrew curled up into a ball and flew towards Electabuzz.

"Now go into the air and start to charge focus punch" Logan commanded, Sandshrew was still spinning as he flew higher into the air was charging a focus punch while still spinning.

"Electabuzz jump towards Sandshrew and use thunder punch" Lt. Surge shouted, Electabuzz jumped into the air super quick and started to charge a thunder punch.

"Quickly Sandshrew use focus punch" Logan shouted, Sandshrew stopped spinning and used the momentum of the spin to attack Electabuzz, both pokemon's fist clashed again causing a large explosion.

Everyone once again stared in silence, and when the smoke cleared both pokemon were fainted.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, therefore it is a draw" the ref shouted.

"You did great Sandshrew" Logan said recalling his pokemon.

"Not bad" Lt. Surge smirked, "But I still guarantee that I am going to win" Lt. Surge shouted.

"We will see about that" Logan shouted, "Charmeleon I choose you" Logan shouted as Charmeleon appeared on the battle field ready to fight.

"Alright Raichu, your up" Lt. Surge shouted.

"Charmeleon use fury swipes" Logan commanded, Charmeleon charged towards Raichu with his claws bigger and glowing white.

Charmeleon started to swipe at Raichu who was easily dodging the attacks.

"Raichu use mega punch" Lt. Surge shouted, Raichu's fist glowed a bright white and slammed his fist into Charmeleon's chest causing Charmeleon to fly backwards.

"Charmeleon!" Logan shouted in dismay.

Charmeleon stood back up getting more angry, "Alright Charmeleon use..." before Logan could finish, Charmeleon shot a large black and blue beam of energy towards Raichu, the beam of energy then shapes itself into a black and blue dragon.

The beam slammed against Raichu's chest causing it to fly back hard.

"Wow, that was dragon rage" Logan said amazed.

"So the lizard learned a new move, no big deal" Lt. Surge laughed.

"Wow that was a powerful move" Tristen said with excitement.

"Yea, it sure was..." Red said quietly.

"Now Charmeleon use flamethrower" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot a large flame towards Raichu.

"Raichu dodge then use thunderbolt" Lt. Surge commanded, Raichu dodged the flamethrower and then shot a large bolt of electricity towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use dragon rage" Logan shouted, Charmeleon shot a black and blue dragon shaped beam of energy towards the thunderbolt.

The two attacks collided, both being very strong. The attacks were about even, but Raichu started to overcome.

"CHARMELEON, GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Logan shouted! The flame on Charmeleon's tail grew much large and Charmeleon's dragon rage started to easily overcome Raichu's thunderbolt.

Finally Charmeleon's dragon rage blasted through Raichu's thunderbolt slamming into Raichu causing him to faint.

"Raichu is unable to battle, victory goes to Charmeleon, therefore the winner of the battle is Logan" the ref shouted.

"Alright I won!" Logan shouted.

"Congrats, here is your thunder badge" Lt. Surge said handing Logan the badge.

Logan happily put the badge into its case while Charmeleon was smiling.

The others came down from the stands and congratulated Logan, "Good job bro" Tristen complimented.

"Thanks bro" Logan said happily.

"Hey, I noticed your Charmeleon was pretty tough" Red said.

"Yea..." Logan looked puzzled.

"How about a trade, your Charmeleon for my Ivysaur?" Red offered.

"Um no thanks, Charmeleon is a great asset to my team" Logan quickly declined.

"Well no argument with that, guess I will just have to capture my own" Red said.

"So who is next?" Lt. Surge asked while healing his pokemon.

"Your next challenger is me" Tristen stepped up determined.

"I see, well then let us get started" Lt. Surge smirked.

Tristen and Lt. Surge each took their sides on the battlefield, while the others sat in the stands to watch.

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle, between Tristen the challenger and Lt. Surge, the battle is over when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle, in addition only the challenger may substitute pokemon, LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" the ref shouted.

"Go Wartortle!" Tristen shouted as Wartortle appeared.

"So another water type" Lt. Surge smirked.

"Go Raichu" Lt. Surge shouted as Raichu appeared.

"_I am going to make sure I beat him" _Both Tristen and Lt. Surge thought about each other.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yes I know it was a short chapter, but at least Logan won! Next up will be the epic battle of Tristen and Lt. Surge, the battle we have all been waiting for! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks!


	15. The Taste of Defeat!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon (M) Level 23: Ember, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgey (M) Level 19: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Tackle**

**3) Sandshrew (M) Level 21: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle (M) Level 19: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu (M) Level 21: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility, Tail Whip**

**3) Butterfree (F) Level 15: Tackle, Gust, Razor Wind**

**4) Poliwag (M) Level 17: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Hypnosis**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 15: Clash of Electrics! Taste of Defeat!**

"Wartortle, use rapid spin" Tristen shouted, Wartortle retracted into its shell and spun rapidly towards Raichu.

"Raichu, use mega punch" Lt. Surge commanded, Raichu charged towards the spinning Wartortle with his fist glowing white.

"Logan, I am going to steal your combo, Wartortle use aqua tail" Tristen shouted, Wartortle shot out of his shell using the momentum of the rapid spin to give his aqua tail and extra boost.

Wartortle and Raichu's attacks clashed, Raichu easily overpowered Wartortle, "Now use thunderbolt" Lt. Surge shouted, Raichu shot a large bolt of electricity that struck Wartortle causing him to faint.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, the victor of the battle is Raichu" the ref shouted.

"It's okay Wartorlte" Tristen said as he retracted Wartortle into his poke ball.

"_Great, I am only down to one pokemon while Lt. Surge still has 2, Red is probably gloating" _Tristen thought to himself.

On the other hand, Red was just sitting in the stands quietly with a small smirk on his face.

"Alright, go Pikachu" Tristen shouted as Pikachu took the field.

"A Pikachu? I remember when my Raichu was a Pikachu, it was weak" Lt. Surge laughed.

"My Pikachu is very strong" Tristen shouted.

"We will see about that" Lt. Surge smirked.

"Pikachu use quick attack" Tristen shouted, Pikachu shot at lightning speeds towards Raichu.

"Raichu use mega punch" Lt. Surge commanded, Raichu stood still as his fist glowed a bright white.

"PIkachu jump and then use tail whip" Tristen quickly commanded, Pikachu jumped over Raichu dodging the attack and then smacked Raichu in the face with his tail.

Raichu was unaffected, "That was a weak move, we will show you strong, Raichu use mega punch" Lt. Surge commanded, Raichu's fist glowed white and he punched Pikachu in the stomach causing Pikachu to go flying.

"Now end it with mega kick" Lt. Surge commanded, Raichu jumped in the air while his foot was glowing white and he kicked Pikachu in the stomach sending him crashing into the wall causing Pikachu to faint.

"Pikachu is unable to battle, therefore the winner of the match is Lt. Surge" the ref shouted.

"What?" Tristen said disappointed.

Logan and Green quickly came down from the stands to support him. Red slowly came down after and bragged, "I knew us having a draw was just luck" Red laughed as he walked out of the gym.

"It is okay bro" Logan said.

"Yea, you will get him next time" Green assured.

"Yea, right" Tristen said still disappointed.

"Hey kid, before you challenge me next, I suggest you train your pokemon, especially that Pikachu" Lt. Surge said.

"Here, there are daily tournaments being held at the dock where the S.S. Anne is" Lt. Surge said handing Tristen the flyer.

"Just go up there and sign up, you don't need a ticket or anything" Lt. Surge said.

"Thanks" Tristen said down.

"Before you can have a rematch with me, you must win one of those tournaments, there are 4 or 5 everyday for the next week, the winner gets a medal and a tm, you must show me the medal before we can have a rematch" Lt. Surge said.

"What if I don't win any?" Tristen said.

"Then you aren't ready to have a rematch against me" Lt. Surge said.

"If you can't win any, then you must beat the Celadon Gym before you can have a rematch with me" Lt. Surge added.

"Great" Tristen said disappointed.

"Come on dude, you can win one of those tournaments, you can't give up" Logan said.

"Your right, if I want to be the very best then I have to get this badge, I have to win that tournament, I will win that tournament" Tristen shouted with determination.

"There you go, now go win a tournament so we can have a rematch" Lt. Surge said.

"Sure thing" Tristen shouted as him and the others ran out the gym doors towards the S.S. Anne docks.

"_I know he will win, the question is can he win against me_" Lt. Surge thought to himself.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Yes I know it was a very short chapter. Unfortunately I am still sick, but the writing will go on. Also feel free to post an OC at anytime, the OC form is on my profile page, as well as the titles to the upcoming chapters. Also on my profile page will soon be character biographies, I will have those up soon, so go check out my profile. Please Review as well! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


	16. Tournament on the SS Anne!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon (M) Level 23: Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgey (M) Level 19: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Tackle**

**3) Sandshrew (M) Level 21: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle (M) Level 20: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu (M) Level 22: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Agility, Tail Whip**

**3) Butterfree (F) Level 16: Tackle, Gust, Razor Wind**

**4) Poliwag (M) Level 18: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Hypnosis**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 16: Tournament on the S.S. Anne!**

Tristen shot out of his bed with excitement as he grabbed his stuff and ran down stairs of the Pokemon Center. He grabbed his pokemon, ate a quick bite, and ran off towards the docks.

Logan and Green were trying there best to eat quick, they finally managed to finish and ran off towards Tristen.

"Is he always like this?" Green asked as they were running.

"Only when he is super pumped up" Logan replied.

Logan and Green made it to the docks and noticed Tristen signing up for the tournament.

"You made it just in time, we need two more trainers to enter" the lady said.

"Sweet! That is me" Tristen said.

"And me" Logan quickly said out of breathe.

"Alright, here are your forms, just put your name, hometown and the one pokemon you are entering" the lady said handing Logan and Tristen each a form.

"Only one pokemon?" Tristen looked questioned.

"Well their are 8 competitors and the battles are 1 on 1" the lady said.

"Well who should I go with?" Tristen wondered.

"I am going to rely on my Charmeleon, you should pick your Pikachu" Logan suggested as he turned in his form.

"Why is that?" Tristen asked.

"Because Pikachu is your best bet to win that badge" Logan replied.

"Your right, alright I will choose Pikachu" Tristen said turning back in his form.

"Alright, give us just one moment" the lady said.

After waiting a few minutes a man came up to the podium, "Welcome fellow trainers, I am the captain of the S.S. Anne and I will draw who will face who" the captain said.

"First round" the man said as he grabbed the folded up forms from each hat. Behind him was a large monitor with the 8 trainers on there.

"The first battle will be, Matthew and Jason, the second battle will be Tristen and Jack, the third battle will be Michael and Phillip, and the fourth battle will be Logan and Caleb" the captain announced, "Let the tournament begin!" the captain shouted.

"Nidorino end it with horn attack" Jason commanded, Nidorino charged towards the weakened Beedrill and struck it with its horn.

"Beedrill is unable to battle, the victory goes to Nidorino and Jason" the ref shouted.

"What an exciting opening battle" the captain said, "Next up will be Tristen and Jack" the captain added.

The two trainers took their sides of the field for battle, "Go Pikachu" Tristen shouted as Pikachu appeared ready for battle.

"Go Raticate" Jack shouted, as a large rat pokemon appeared.

"Let the battle begin!" the ref shouted.

"Pikachu use quick attack" Tristen commanded, Pikachu shot towards Raticate at lightning speed.

"Raticate use super fang" Jack commanded, Raticate's fangs glowed a bright white and bit the charging Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Tristen shouted as Pikachu squealed in pain.

"Now end it with super fang" Jack commanded, Raticate charged towards the weakened Pikachu.

"Pikachu quick use quick attack" Tristen commanded, Pikachu once again dashed towards the charging Raticate.

"Now jump and use thunderbolt" Tristen commanded, Pikachu jumped over Raticate and shot a large bolt of electricity that struck Raticate causing him to faint.

"Raticate is unable to battle, the victory goes to Pikachu and Tristen" the ref shouted.

"Alright Pikachu" Tristen happily shouted.

"Another exciting battle indeed" the captain shouted.

"Next up will be Michael and Phillip" the captain shouted.

"Good job Tristen" Logan said congratulating Tristen.

"Thanks bro" Tristen said.

"You better make it to the finals so we can battle" Logan smirked.

"Definitely!" Tristen replied.

"That will be a great battle" Green added.

"Graveler end it with body slam" Michael commanded, Graveler jumped into the air and landed on Magnemite with brute force.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, the victory goes to Graveler and Michael" the ref shouted.

"Wow, that was quick" Tristen commented.

"Yea, and now it is my turn" Logan said determined.

"The next battle will be between Logan and Caleb" the captain announced.

"Charmeleon, I am counting on you" Logan shouted as Charmeleon appeared.

"This should be easy, go Poliwag" Caleb shouted, Poliwag appeared on the field jumping around.

"Let the battle begin!" the ref shouted.

"Poliwag use water gun" Caleb shouted, Poliwag shot a burst of water towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, let's finish this in one shot, use dragon rage" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot a large black and blue dragon shaped beam towards Poliwag. The dragon rage blasted through the water gun and struck Poliwag causing it to faint.

"Poliwag is unable to battle, victory goes to Charmeleon and Logan" the ref shouted.

"Piece of cake, good job Charmeleon" Logan said.

"A one-hit K.O.!" the captain shouted with excitement.

"We will take a short break, then round 2 will commence" the captain announced.

"Can't wait to battle" Tristen said with excitement.

"I know, that last battle made Charmeleon and I even more pumped up" Logan said.

"Alright folks, round 2 match-ups will be Tristen and Jason, and then Logan and Michael" the captain shouted.

Tristen and Jason took their sides for battle, "Go Pikachu" Tristen shouted as Pikachu appeared ready for battle.

"Go Nidorino" Jason shouted as Nidorino took the field.

"Let the battle begin!" the ref shouted.

"Nidorino use fury attack" Jason shouted, Nidorino charge and Pikachu and started to thrust its horn very quickly.

"Pikachu quick use agility" Tristen shouted, Pikachu was easily avoiding the various thrusts from Nidorino's horn.

"Now use thunderbolt" Tristen commanded, Pikachu shot a large bolt of electricity that struck Nidorino.

"We aren't out yet, Nidorino use horn attack" Jason commanded, Nidorino's horn glowed white and struck Pikachu causing Pikachu to fly backwards.

"Now end it with horn attack" Jason commanded, Nidorino's horn once again glowed white as he charged towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Tristen shouted in dismay, just then Pikachu's fist was suddenly covered in electricity and then punched the attacking Nidorino causing him to fly back.

"Pikachu" Tristen said in amazement.

"Wow that was thunder punch" Logan said in amazement.

"Alright then Pikachu use quick attack and then thunder punch" Tristen commanded, Pikachu dashed towards Nidorino and then struck Nidorino with thunder punch causing him to faint.

"Nidorino is unable to battle, the victory goes to Pikachu and Tristen" the ref shouted.

"Alright Pikachu, we are going to the finals" Tristen shouted in excitement.

"Another great battle, next up will be Logan and Michael" the captain announced.

Logan and Michael took their sides of the field, "Alright Charmeleon its go time" Logan shouted as Charmeleon appeared ready to battle.

"Go Graveler" Michael shouted as Graveler took the field.

"Let the battle begin" the ref shouted.

"Graveler use rollout" Michael shouted, Graveler curled into a ball and rolled towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon let's finish it in one hit, use dragon rage" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot a large black and blue dragon shaped beam towards the rolling Graveler. The beam struck Graveler causing him to fly into the ocean.

"Graveler!" Michael shouted as he quickly recalled the drowning Graveler.

"Graveler is unable to battle, victory goes to Charmeleon and Logan" the ref shouted.

"WOW! Another one-hit K.O.!" the captain shouted with excitement.

"Alright Charmeleon" Logan said.

"We will take another short break and then we will have our final match" the captain announced.

"Well bro, this is it" Logan said.

"I won't go easy on you" Tristen said.

"I would hope not, you have to win this battle if you want to have a rematch" Logan said.

"Then I guess I will have to win" Tristen replied with determination.

"Alright, and now for the final match between Tristen and Logan" the captain announced.

"Charmeleon your up" Logan shouted as Charmeleon took the field.

"Alright Pikachu, time to give it your all" Tristen shouted with determination, Pikachu took the field determined to win.

"Let the battle begin!" the ref shouted.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt" Tristen commanded, Pikachu shot a large bolt of electricity at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use dragon rage" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot a large black and blue dragon shaped beam towards Pikachu.

Pikachu's thunderbolt and Charmeleon's dragon rage clashed with great force. The two pokemon struggled for a bit until it exploded.

When the smoke cleared both pokemon were still very much able to fight, "Pikachu use quick attack" Tristen commanded, Pikachu shot at lightning speeds towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon use smokescreen" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot thick smoke that filled the air, Pikachu stopped his attack and couldn't see.

"Pikachu can you see Charmeleon?" Tristen shouted, Pikachu nodded in dismay.

"Now Charmeleon use fury swipes" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot out of the smoke and with its large white glowing claws started to ferociously swipe at Pikachu.

"Pikachu use agility" Tristen commanded, Pikachu started to easily dodge each of the swipes.

"I knew you would do that, Charmeleon smokescreen" Logan commanded, Charmeleon jumped back and shot thick smoke in the air again.

"Now use dragon rage" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot a large black and blue dragon shape beam through the smoke and towards Pikachu. The beam shot out of the smoke and struck Pikachu causing him to fly back.

"Pikachu!" Tristen shouted as Pikachu was lying on the ground. "Come on Pikachu, we have to win! I know you can do it" Tristen shouted.

"Charmeleon end it with fury swipes" Logan shouted, Charmeleon charged towards Pikachu with its much larger glowing white claws.

"Pikachu quick use quick attack" Tristen quickly commanded, Pikachu shot towards Charmeleon with lightning speed.

"Now jump and use thunder punch" Tristen shouted, right before the two pokemon clashed, Pikachu jumped over Charmeleon and was behind him, Pikachu then punched Charmeleon in the chest with thunder punch.

"Charmeleon!" Logan shouted in dismay.

"Now end it with thunderbolt" Tristen shouted, Pikachu shot a large bolt of electricity that struck Charmeleon causing him to faint.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle, victory goes to Pikachu and Tristen" the ref shouted.

"Alright Pikachu!" Tristen shouted giving Pikachu a hug.

"Good job Charmeleon" Logan said as he recalled Charmeleon.

"What an exciting finale! Tristen is are winner" the captain announced.

"Please come to the podium where you will receive your prizes" the captain announced.

Tristen walked up to the podium where the captain stood, the captain hand Tristen a gold medal that said first on it and a CD.

"There is your medal and the tm is iron tail, it is a really powerful steel type move" the captain said.

"Thank you for competing" the captain shouted holding up Tristen's arm for victory.

The trio went to the pokemon center to heal up there pokemon and eat some food.

"So, which pokemon are you going to teach iron tail?" Logan asked.

"Hmm, good question" Tristen thought.

"Why don't you teach Wartortle" Green suggested.

"I know who I will teach it to" Tristen shot up.

Tristen inserted the tm into his pokedex and put the poke ball on the slot, "Alright, he is going to learn iron tail, and forget that move" Tristen said.

"Alright there we go" Tristen said happily.

"Who did you teach it to?" Logan looked questioned.

"The one pokemon who will help me win against Lt. Surge" Tristen said as finished his food and stood up.

"Let's go to the gym, time for me to win that thunder badge" Tristen said with determination.

The group headed for the Vermillion City gym and entered the building.

"I'm here for my rematch" Tristen shouted.

Lt. Surge came and greeted them, "So your back" Lt. Surge smirked.

"Sure am" Tristen said showing Lt. Surge the medal.

"Alright, you have proven you are ready, let us have a rematch" Lt. Surge smirked.

The two took their sides and were ready for battle.

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle between Tristen the challenger and Lt. Surge the gym leader, once both pokemon are either side are unable to battle the match is over, in addition only the challenger may substitute pokemon" the ref shouted.

"Go Raichu" Lt. Surge shouted as Raichu appeared.

"Alright, Pikachu I am counting on you" Tristen shouted as Pikachu appeared ready to fight.

"_This is it, I have to win" _Tristen thought to himself.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I stayed home from school due to be sick, so I had a lot of time to right. Well next chapter will be Tristen's rematch against Lt. Surge. Please Review! And Submit Ocs! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!


	17. Electric Rematch! Pikachu vs Raichu!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon (M) Level 23: Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgey (M) Level 19: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Tackle**

**3) Sandshrew (M) Level 21: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle (M) Level 21: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu (M) Level 24: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thunderpunch, Iron Tail**

**3) Butterfree (F) Level 17: Tackle, Gust, Razor Wind**

**4) Poliwag (M) Level 19: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Hypnosis**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 17: Electric Rematch! Pikachu vs. Raichu!**

"Let the battle begin!" the ref shouted.

"Pikachu use quick attack" Tristen commanded, Pikachu dashed towards Raichu with lightning speeds.

"Raichu use mega punch" Lt. Surge commanded, Raichu's fist glowed a bright white and the two pokemon clashed and there attacks cancelled each others out.

"Alright Raichu use mega kick" Lt. Surge commanded, Raichu's foot glowed a bright white and Raichu charged towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu use dodge, then use thunderbolt" Tristen commanded, Pikachu dodged the kick and then shot a large bolt of electricity.

"Raichu quick use thunderbolt" Lt. Surge commanded, Raichu quickly shot a large bolt of electricity as well and the two attacks clashed with one and other causing an explosion.

After the smoke cleared, both pokemon were still standing tall.

"Alright Pikachu, time to get serious, use quick attack" Tristen commanded, Pikachu shot towards Raichu at lightning speed.

"Not this again, Raichu use mega punch" Lt. Surge commanded, Raichu's fist glowed a bright white and Raichu charged at Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu jump over Raichu" Tristen commanded, Pikachu jumped over Raichu dodging the attack as well.

"Now use iron tail" Tristen shouted, Pikachu's tail turned into steel slamming it onto Raichu's head causing Raichu to slam into the ground.

"Raichu!" Lt. Surge shouted as Raichu was struggling to get up.

"I see you learned some new moves" Lt. Surge commented.

"Yep, Pikachu use iron tail again" Tristen commanded, Pikachu's tail turned into steel and Pikachu once again struck Raichu in the face causing Raichu to fly backwards.

"Now Pikachu use quick attack" Tristen commanded, Pikachu once again dashed towards Raichu at lightning speed.

"Now use..." Tristen started but was interrupted.

"I too have a new move, Raichu use electro ball" Lt. Surge shouted, Raichu formed a ball of electricity on its tail and then shot it at the dashing Pikachu, the ball collided with Pikachu causing an explosion and Pikachu to fly backwards.

"Pikachu!" Tristen shouted.

"Let's end this, Raichu use electro ball" Lt. Surge commanded, Raichu formed a ball of electricity and shot it a Pikachu.

"Pikachu quick use quick attack" Tristen commanded, Pikachu dashed with lightning speed towards the ball of electricity.

"Now use iron tail and send it back" Tristen commanded, Pikachu's tail turned into steel and Pikachu smacked the electro ball back towards Raichu.

"Dodge it Raichu" Lt. Surge shouted.

"Now Pikachu!" Tristen started, just as Raichu avoided the ball Pikachu was right in his face.

"Use thunder punch" Tristen shouted, Pikachu's fist sparked with electricity and Pikachu punched Raichu in the face causing Raichu to slam against the wall fainting.

"Raichu is unable to battle, victory goes to Pikachu" the ref shouted.

"Alright Pikachu" Tristen shouted.

"Not bad, but you still have to defeat my Electabuzz" Lt. Surge smirked as Electabuzz appeared on the field.

"Electabuzz use quick attack then thunder punch" Lt. Surge shouted, Electabuzz shot at lightning speed towards Pikachu with its fist sparking with electricity.

"Pikachu dodge the attack" Tristen commanded, Pikachu barely managed to jump over Electabuzz's fist.

"Now use iron tail" Tristen commanded, Pikachu spun with his steel tail and smacked Electabuzz in the face causing Electabuzz to go flying.

"Come on Electabuzz" Lt. Surge shouted.

"Alright Pikachu end it with quick attack and thunder punch" Tristen commanded, Pikachu dashed towards Electabuzz at lightning quick speeds with his fist sparking with electricity.

"Electabuzz you do the same" Lt. Surge shouted, Electabuzz as well dashed towards Pikachu with lighting quick speeds with his fist sparking with electricity.

The two pokemon's fist clashed with great electrical force, a large electrical explosion occurred causing the power to go out.

Minutes later the power came back on and the smoke was cleared, both Pikachu and Electabuzz were out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, however Tristen still has one pokemon remaining therefore he is the victor" the ref shouted.

"Alright I won" Tristen shouted with joy.

"Good job bro" Logan shouted as he came down from the stands.

"You did awesome" Green said.

"Thanks guys" Tristen smiled.

"Congrats on your win, here is your thunder badge" Lt. Surge said handing Tristen the thunder badge.

"Sweet!" Tristen jumped with excitement then placing the badge into his case.

"Well good luck on the rest of yawls journey, I know you guys will do great" Lt. Surge complimented.

"Thanks" the trio said in unison.

"Well let's go heal up at the Pokemon Center and then tomorrow we continue" Tristen said.

The others agreed and they walked off towards the Pokemon Center.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well another gym leader down, next up will be there journey to Celadon, what challenges will the face on the way there? Keep reading to find out! Also I edited chapters 1-4 because they were a little fuzzy!

Please review and submit those Ocs! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!


	18. Flight of Pidgeotto!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon (M) Level 24: Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgey (M) Level 20: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Tackle**

**3) Sandshrew (M) Level 22: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle (M) Level 23: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu (M) Level 25: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thunderpunch, Iron Tail**

**3) Butterfree (F) Level 20: Tackle, Gust, Razor Wind**

**4) Poliwag (M) Level 21: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Hypnosis**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 18: Flight of Pidgeotto! **

"So how do we get to Celadon City?" Tristen asked.

"Well according to my map, we must take Route 8, unfortunately Saffron City is still blocked off, so we have to go back down into the underground tunnel" Logan explained.

"Sounds good to me" Tristen said.

The trio made it to the underground tunnel and through to Route 8 without trouble.

"Well that was quick" Green said.

"Yea, that tunnel is pretty convenient" Tristen said.

"Alright here we are Route 8, it is just a straight shot to Celadon City" Logan said.

"Well let's hurry then" Tristen said running off.

As the group walked down Route 8, they noticed a large Fearow and two Spearows attacking a poor Mankey.

"Guys look" Green shouted.

"There hurting that Mankey" Tristen said angrily.

"Fearow and Spearow" Logan said.

"I... Hate... Spearows..." Tristen said clenching his fist.

"Why?" Green asked.

"When I was little, I was attacked by a Fearow and a flock of Spearows" Tristen said.

"The Fearow I was attacked by had a scar on its eye" Tristen added.

"Like that one" Logan said.

Tristen quickly looked and noticed the resemblence, "I can't believe it, that is the same Fearow" Tristen shouted.

"I have to protect that Mankey" Tristen shouted, the Fearow and Spearows were ferociously pecking at Mankey, Tristen dove into the pile covering Mankey protecting it from the pecks.

"Tristen! I have to help, go Pidgey use quick attack" Logan shouted, Pidgey shot out of the poke ball at lightning quick speeds but was easily knocked back by the large Fearow.

"Pidgey!" Logan shouted in dismay, just then Pidgey started to glow and was now a much larger bird with pink air.

"Wow, Pidgey evolved to Pidgeotto" Logan said as he scanned it with his poke dex.

"Pidgeotto also learned aerial ace" Logan said in amazement.

"Alright Pidgeotto use aerial ace" Logan commanded, Pidgeotto shot towards Fearow with white streaks surrounding him, Pidgeotto struck the Fearow hard causing it to fly back the pecking of the Spearows to cease.

"Alright, my turn, Pikachu use thunderbolt" Tristen shouted, Pikachu jumped out of its poke ball and shot a large bolt of electricity which collided with Fearow and the Spearows causing them to fly away.

"Good job guys" Green said happily.

"Yea, but we must hurry and get Mankey to the pokemon center" Tristen said worried.

"Well let's get going" Logan said.

Tristen grabbed the injured Mankey and they all quickly ran towards Celadon City.

To Be Continued...

* * *

I know another short chapter, but it was mainly just for Pidgey's evolution. I do realize that there was a anime reference to episode 81 in there but by no way did I mean for there to be, I had planned it like this and I just realized there even was a reference so yea.

Please review! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!


	19. Rare Encounter! Safari Zone!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon (M) Level 25: Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgeotto (M) Level 21: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace**

**3) Sandshrew (M) Level 23: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch**

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle (M) Level 24: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu (M) Level 26: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thunderpunch, Iron Tail**

**3) Butterfree (F) Level 21: Tackle, Gust, Razor Wind**

**4) Poliwag (M) Level 22: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Hypnosis**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 19: Rare Encounter! Safari Zone!**

The group quickly rushed into the pokemon center, Tristen ran up to the counter to Nurse joy, "Mankey need help nurse joy" Tristen said.

"Okay let me see him" Nurse Joy replied.

Tristen handed Mankey over and Nurse Joy took him to get healed. Nurse Joy came back minutes later, "Mankey will be fine, come back in about an hour to pick him up" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Thank you" Tristen said.

"So what are we going to do for an hour?" Logan asked.

"I don't know, we are in Celadon City so we can go look around?" Green said.

"I guess we could do that" Tristen said a little disagreeing.

"Or who y'all can go check out the Safari Zone" Nurse Joy suggested.

"Safari Zone?" Tristen asked.

"Yes, the Safari Zone is a place where you can catch pokemon and keep them as your own, they also have competitions where they see who can catch the most pokemon" Nurse Joy said.

"Cool! Are they having that competition today?" Tristen asked.

"I am afraid not, but I did here that the Safari Zone did get some new pokemon so I bet y'all could probably catch a few" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Yea, I need to catch some, I only have three" Logan laughed a little.

"Well then lets go there" Tristen said ecstatic.

The group left the Pokemon Center and arrived at the Safari Zone entrance.

"Welcome to the Safari Zone, my name is Sarah, what can I do for you?" Sarah smiled.

"We would like to catch some pokemon to keep" Tristen said.

"Alright, well since you aren't partaking in any competitions, then you are regulated to use your own poke balls" Sarah said.

"That is fine with us" Logan added.

"Alright then, so the three of you?" Sarah asked.

"Green, are you in?" Tristen looked at Green.

"Actually no, I want to go shopping" Green smiled.

"You sure?" Logan added.

"Yea, catching pokemon is yawls thing, not mine" Green said.

"Alright, then just us two" Tristen told Sarah.

"Alright then, here are your Safari bands, and good luck, the entrance is just ahead" Sarah smiled.

"Good luck guys" Green smiled as she walked away.

"Thanks" the two boys said in unison as they walked through the entrance.

The Safari Zone appeared to be a combination of terrains, it had forests, mountains, lakes and caves.

"This place is huge, we will definitely catch a lot of pokemon" Logan said excited.

"Yea, so you want to have a competition?" Tristen asked.

"Like what kind?" Logan replied.

"We see how many pokemon, whoever catches the most wins" Tristen said.

"Sounds good to me" Logan said.

"Alright, and to make it more challenging, we only have 20 minutes" Tristen said.

"20 minutes?" Logan replied.

"I don't want to be here all day, we have a gym badge to obtain, remember, we have to show that guard in Saffron City our Celadon badge so we can help defeat team rocket" Tristen said.

"They probably already took care of the situation" Logan said.

"I don't know, that is why we should hurry" Tristen said.

"Alright 20 minutes it is then" Logan agreed.

"Then let's get to it" Tristen said, Logan and Tristen sprinted off in separate directions hoping to catch as many pokemon as they could.

* * *

Logan was walking through a forested area when he noticed a large bug pokemon slicing some trees down, "Hey its a Scyther" Logan said with excitement.

"I think I found my first catch" Logan said determined.

"Charmeleon let's go" Logan shouted, Charmeleon appeared in front of Scyther ready to fight. Scyther stared at Charmeleon for a second and then signaled it was ready to battle by showing off its two large scythes.

"Charmeleon use flamethrower" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot a large burst of flames towards Scyther, Scyther quickly dodged the attack.

Scyther's scythes glowed blue and it started to swing them around causing them to grow larger.

"It is using swords dance" Logan said in amazement.

"Charmeleon use fury swipes" Logan commanded, Charmeleon ran towards Scyther with is claws glowing large and glowing white.

Scyther crossed his scythes, the scythes then glowed red and grew larger, Scyther charged towards Charmeleon. "It is using fury cutter now" Logan said.

The two pokemon started to violently swipe at each other, but Scyther managed to gain the upper hand and started to ferociously swipe at Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon! Quick use smokescreen" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot black smoke all around causing Scyther to cease swiping.

As Charmeleon was retaliating, Scyther flew into the air getting out of the smoke Scyther then crossed its Scythes and flew towards Charmeleon. Syther's scythes glowed a light blue.

"Now it is using X-Scissor, this Scyther is one of a kind" Logan said in amazement.

"Charmeleon dodge" Logan commanded, Scyther slashed at Charmeleon in an X-like fashion.

Charmeleon jumped over the slashing Scyther dodging that attack, "Now use flamethrower" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot a burst of flames towards Scyther hitting it in the back.

The Scyther quickly got back up and once again shot towards Charmeleon with X-Scissor, "Charmeleon use dragon rage" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot a black and blue dragon shaped beam that collided with the attacking Scyther causing an explosion.

When the smoke cleared Scyther was out cold, "Alright, go poke ball" Logan shouted throwing an empty poke ball, the ball hit Scyther and absorbed it into the ball. The ball shaked violently for a couple of seconds and then stopped indicating Scyther had been caught.

"Alright, I got a Scyther" Logan shouted grabbing the poke ball with excitement. Charmeleon also smiled with excitement about the new addition to the team.

Logan and Charmeleon continued to walk through the forested area hoping to find more pokemon.

* * *

"Crap!" Tristen shouted as the pokemon ran away.

"That is the third one that has gotten away, what am I doing wrong Pikachu?" Tristen said disappointed.

"Pika..." Pikachu said concerned.

"At least we can see the whole zone from up here" Tristen smiled a little standing on top of the mountain.

"Pika" Pikachu smiled at Tristen.

"Alright Pikachu let's catch some pokemon" Tristen said determined.

Tristen and Pikachu started to walk down the mountain but were suddenly blocked by a large fire looking pokemon.

"That is a Magmar" Tristen said in amazement.

"I didn't think that pokemon would be in this zone, it is pretty rare" Tristen again said in amazement.

"Well I am going to catch it, Pikachu use thunderbolt" Tristen commanded, Pikachu shot a large bolt of electricity towards Magmar.

Magmar shot a large burst of flames that collided with the thunderbolt causing an explosion.

Magmar then charged towards Pikachu with its fist back and on fire.

"Fire punch? Pikachu use thunder punch" Tristen commanded, Pikachu bolted towards Magmar with his fist covered in electricity. The two pokemon clashed fist causing another explosion.

"Pikachu use iron tail" Tristen commanded, Pikachu smacked Magmar in the face with his steel tail causing Magmar to slam against the side of the mountain.

"Go poke ball" Tristen shouted, the poke ball hit Magmar and absorbed it into the ball, the ball violently shook for a few seconds then stopped indicating Magmar had been caught.

"Sweet! I just got a Magmar" Tristen shouted with excitement, Pikachu also jumped with excitement.

* * *

"Go poke ball" Logan shouted, the poke ball hit the fainted pokemon and absorbed it, the poke ball barely shook then it stopped indicating the pokemon had been caught.

"Alright, just go a Growlithe" Logan said happily as well as Charmeleon.

"Dang, we only have 5 minutes left and I have only caught 2 pokemon" Logan said in dismay.

"Oh well, Tristen probably has only caught 1 or 2, so I'm good. Better get back to the rendezvous point" Logan said as him and Charmeleon walked towards the spot where they are suppose to meet Tristen.

* * *

"Crap only 5 minutes and I have only caught 1 pokemon, I need to hurry" Tristen said.

"I can't find any though" Tristen said in frustration.

"Pikachu I want you to thunderbolts all over the place until we see a pokemon" Tristen commanded, Pikachu started to randomly shot bolts of electricity everywhere, in the air, the trees, and the ground.

* * *

Logan and Charmeleon were walking and they noticed the bolts shooting in the air, "I wonder if that is Tristen and Pikachu?" Logan wondered.

"Maybe he is sending me a sign to meet him there?" Logan suspected.

"Come on Charmeleon, let's go" Logan said as him and Charmeleon ran towards the bolts of electricity.

* * *

"Wow nothing" Tristen said disappointed, just then a weird pokemon that looked liked a walking plug jumped out of the bush angrily.

"What is that?" Tristen thought pulling out his pokedex.

"Elekid, the electric pokemon, A weak electric current flows between its horns. Sticking a hand there shocks the unwary" the pokedex said.

"Elekid, that is the pre-evolution to Electabuzz, another rare find" Tristen said in amazement.

Elekid started to spin its arm rapidly in a large circle generating Electricity around its fist, "Is it using what I think its using" Tristen said getting ready to counter.

Elekid stopped spinning its arm and charged towards Pikachu with its fist back. "It sure is using thunder punch, Pikachu counter with thunder punch" Tristen commanded.

Pikachu charged towards Elekid with his fist back covered in electricity. The two pokemon clashed their electrical fist causing an explosion.

"Pikachu use quick attack" Tristen commanded, Pikachu dashed towards Elekid with lightning speeds. Elekid jumped to the side sticking its leg out tripping Pikachu.

"Did it just use low kick?" Tristen said confused.

"Pikachu iron tail" Tristen commanded, Pikachu smacked Elekid with his steel tail causing Elekid to slam into a tree.

"Go poke ball" Tristen shouted, the poke ball it Elekid and absorbed it into the ball shaking for a few seconds and then stopping indicating the pokemon had been caught.

"Alright got me an Elekid" Tristen said in excitement.

"Nice bro, I saw the whole thing" Logan said appearing in front of Tristen.

"Oh thanks" Tristen laughed a little.

"So the 20 minutes are up, how many pokemon did you catch?" Logan asked.

"I caught 2, Magmar and Elekid" Tristen said with pride.

"Wow, those are some strong pokemon" Logan said.

"How many did you catch?" Tristen asked.

"I caught 2 as well, Scyther and Growlithe" Logan said with pride as well.

"Nice, I guess we tied" Tristen said.

"Guess so" Logan replied.

"Well let's get back to the pokemon center so we can eat then get Mankey" Tristen said.

"Sounds good" Logan replied.

The two walked out of the Safari Zone and back to the pokemon center where they grabbed a bite and healed up their pokemon.

The two finished eating and retrieved their pokemon, "Is Mankey better?" Tristen asked.

"Yes he is" Nurse Joy said as she brought Mankey out.

"Awesome" Tristen said.

Mankey jumped on Tristen's shoulder and gave him a hug, "I think that is his way of thanking you for helping him" Nurse Joy smiled.

"Awe, do you want to join my team?" Tristen asked, the mankey nodded. Tristen pulled out a poke ball and tapped the Mankey with it easily catching the pokemon.

"That is my third catch today, guess I win the competition" Tristen smiled.

"The competition is over" Logan quickly said.

"No I won" Tristen laughed, the others laughed as well but only to be interrupted by a loud explosion.

"What was that?!" Logan shouted in shock.

"I don't know" Tristen said as they ran outside only to notice that the Celadon game corner was being attacked.

"Look" Logan shouted as people in black clothing were filling the building, while others were running. The people with the black clothing had a large red R on the chest.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tristen said.

"Yes, it is Team Rocket" Nurse Joy said in dismay.

"What are they doing?" Logan wondered.

"Attacking the game corner" Tristen said.

"Were y'all traveling with a girl in a red mini skirt?" Nurse Joy quickly asked.

"Yes why?" Tristen said worried.

"Well I saw here going in there not too long ago" Nurse Joy said.

"Green!" the two boys shouted in unison running towards the Celadon Game Corner.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Alright another chapter, and probably the last one this week because unfortunately I have to work all this week, so I have no time for writing, sorry guys but as soon as the break hits I will write as much as possible. Please Review! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!


	20. Team Rocket Attacks!

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon (M) Level 26: Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgeotto (M) Level 22: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace**

**3) Sandshrew (M) Level 24: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch**

**4) Scyther (M) Level 25: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Swords Dance, Agility**

**5) Growlithe (M) Level 22: Flame Wheel, Fire Fang, Take Down **

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle (M) Level 25: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu (M) Level 27: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thunderpunch, Iron Tail**

**3) Poliwag (M) Level 23: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Hypnosis**

**4) Magmar (M) Level 24: Fire Punch, Flame Burst, Fire Spin, Smokescreen**

**5) Elekid (M) Level 23: Thunderpunch, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Low Kick**

**6) Mankey (M) Level 22: Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, Brick Break, Screech**

**At Prof. Oak's Lab**

**1) Butterfree (F) Level 22: Tackle, Gust, Razor Wind**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 20: Team Rocket Attacks!**

Tristen and Logan quickly ran to the Celadon Game Corner where Team Rocket was attacking.

"Give me your pokemon" a Team Rocket grunt said forcefully.

"No!" Green shouted backing away, the grunt grabbed Green's arm and forcefully took the poke ball.

"Pikachu use iron tail" Tristen shouted, Pikachu smacked the grunt with his steel tail causing the grunt to land on the ground hard dropping the poke ball.

"Tristen!" Green shouted in relief as she got her poke ball back.

"Hey you" a grunt shouted.

"Ekans use poison tail" a grunt commanded, Ekan's tail glowed purple and started to swing it towards the trio.

"Pikachu use iron tail again" Tristen commanded, Pikachu's tail turned steel and the two pokemon's tails clashed with great force. However, Pikachu easily overpowered the Ekans and sent it flying back towards its owner fainted.

"Koffing use sludge" another grunt commanded, Koffing shot a purple goop towards Pikachu.

"Charmeleon use flamethrower" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot streak of flame that broke through the sludge and it Koffing also causing it to faint.

"Wow these grunts are cake" Tristen laughed.

"Oh really, Nidoking use mega horn" a voice commanded, a large purple pokemon charged towards the group with its horn extending and glowing white.

Nidoking hit Pikachu and Charmeleon causing both pokemon to fly outside the building, the trio ran outside towards there pokemon. A man in a white Team Rocket suit walked outside towards the group, Tristen suddenly remembered who it was.

"Jason? From the tournament on the S.S. Anne?" Tristen said in shock.

"What?" Logan also said in shock.

"I am glad you remember me" Jason laughed.

"How? What? Why?" Tristen was blurting out questions.

"I am Jason, a Team Rocket officer. Yes, I did partake in the tournament on the S.S. Anne, I was undercover trying to infiltrate the S.S. Anne" Jason explained.

"But when I lost by you, the plan was foiled" Jason added angrily.

"So what are you doing now?" Tristen asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I am stealing money from the slot machines" Jason smirked.

"Why?" Logan added in.

"Team Rocket is currently occupying Silph Co., the more money we have the better" Jason explained.

"So Team Rocket is still at Silph Co." Tristen said getting angered.

"Yes we are, and I won't let you foil my plans this time" Jason said angrily.

"Nidoking use earthquake" Jason commanded, Nidoking started to violently punch the ground causing an earthquake.

"Pikachu quick use thunderbolt" Tristen said as he was shaking, Pikachu managed to shoot a large bolt of electricity towards Nidoking.

"Charmeleon use dragon rage" Logan commanded as he was shaking, Charmeleon managed to shoot the dragon shaped blue and black beam towards Nidoking.

The dragon rage and the thunderbolt combined to make a black and yellow dragon shaped bolt of electricity that slammed into Nidoking causing it to fly back against the building

"Nidoking use earthquake then mega horn" Jason commanded, Nidoking started to violently punch the ground causing an earthquake, then charged with its horn extended and glowing white towards the disenabled pokemon.

"Vileplume use solar beam" a mysterious girls voice shouted, just then a flower looking pokemon jumped in front of the charging Nidoking.

"That is a Vileplume" Logan said.

The top of Vileplume's flower started to absorb the sun's energy forming a golden ball of energy, Vileplume then shot a large gold beam towards Nidoking. The beam struck Nidoking in the chest causing it to fly backwards fainted.

"Erika? How dare you foil my plans" Jason said angrily.

"It is my job to protect the people of Celadon City, and your nothing but evil" Erika shouted.

"Well maybe you should go protect Saffron City too, because we are almost done with our research" Jason smirked.

"What research?" Erika said.

"That is confidential" Jason chuckled as he ran off.

"Should we follow him?" Tristen started.

"No, it is not worth it" Erika said.

"So your Erika?" Tristen said.

"Why yes, I am the gym leader of this town" Erika said with pride.

"Well we want to have a gym battle, me and him" Tristen said pointing to Logan.

"Alright then" Erika said.

"Sweet! Let's go!" Tristen shouted.

"Why the hurry?" Erika asked.

"Well you see, when we were trying to go through Saffron City, we were stopped by a guard and said we couldn't go through because of Team Rocket. So he said that in order for us to help them beat Team Rocket, we have to obtain the Celadon gym badge" Tristen explained.

"I see, well you seem very determined, so let's start" Erika smiled.

"Sweet" Tristen smiled back.

The trio followed Erika to the gym surrounded by flowers, "So who will be first?" Erika asked.

"I will" Logan said stepped up.

"Dude?" Tristen looked questioned.

"Don't worry bro, I will be quick" Logan said determined.

"Okay" Tristen said.

"Quick? We will see about that" Erika said determined.

Logan and Erika took their sides of field, "The battle will be between Logan the challenger and Erika the gym leader, this will be a 3 on 3 battle, and only the challenger may substitute pokemon" the ref said.

"Go Tangela" Erika shouted, as a blue tangled pokemon appeared.

"Alright, go Growlithe" Logan shouted as the red dog appeared.

"Let the battle begin!" the ref shouted.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Another chapter, so next chapter will be the gym battle between Logan and Erika. I don't know what is more important, Homework or Writing? Hmm... Haha I will choose the best one ;) Please Review! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!


	21. Type Advantage! Fire vs Grass! Pt 1

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon (M) Level 27: Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgeotto (M) Level 23: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace**

**3) Sandshrew (M) Level 25: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch**

**4) Scyther (M) Level 26: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Swords Dance, Agility**

**5) Growlithe (M) Level 23: Flame Wheel, Fire Fang, Take Down **

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle (M) Level 26: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu (M) Level 28: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thunderpunch, Iron Tail**

**3) Poliwag (M) Level 24: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Hypnosis**

**4) Magmar (M) Level 25: Fire Punch, Flame Burst, Fire Spin, Smokescreen**

**5) Elekid (M) Level 24: Thunderpunch, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Low Kick**

**6) Mankey (M) Level 23: Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, Brick Break, Screech**

**At Prof. Oak's Lab**

**1) Butterfree (F) Level 22: Tackle, Gust, Razor Wind**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 21: Type Advantage! Fire vs. Grass!**

"Let the battle begin!" the ref shouted.

"You can have the first move" Erika smirked.

"Alright, Growlithe use flame wheel" Logan commanded, Growlithe spun around in the air engulfing himself in flames, Growlithe then rolled towards Tangela.

Growlithe slammed into Tangela causing her to fly into the wall fainted.

"Tangela is unable to battle, therefore Growlithe is the winner" the ref shouted.

"Great job Growlithe" Logan shouted with joy.

"Wow, one-hit KO!" Tristen said amazed.

"Well Growlithe did have the type advantage" Green added.

"Poor Tangela, you will get them next time, go Victreebell" Erika shouted as squash leaf looking pokemon appeared.

"A Victreebell, no matter Growlithe use flame wheel" Logan commanded, Growlithe once again spun around in the air engulfing himself in flames, Growlithe then rolled towards Victreebell.

"Victreebell use energy ball" Erika commanded, Victreebell formed a green ball and then shot it towards the charging Growlithe.

The ball it the charging Growlithe causing an explosion, Growlithe jumped out of the smoke unharmed.

"Growlithe use fire fang" Logan commanded, Growlithes mouth lit on fire and charged towards Victreebell.

"Victreebell, keep shooting energy balls" Erika commanded, Victreebell started to constantly shoot large green glowing balls towards Growlithe.

"Growlithe don't stop" Logan commanded, Growlithe was dodging the energy balls while charging towards Victreebell.

Growlithe bit Victreebell on its leaf but Victreebell managed to shoot one last energy ball which collided with Growlithe point blank causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared both pokemon were out.

"Both pokemon are unable to battle, therefore the battle is a draw" the ref shouted.

"Good job Growlithe on your first gym battle" Logan said as he recalled Growlithe.

"_Alright she is down to only one pokemon, and I still haven't even used my strongest pokemon" _Logan thought to himself.

"Alright go Charmeleon" Logan shouted, Charmeleon appeared on the field ready to fight.

"Vileplume your the last one" Erika shouted as Vileplume appeared on the field prepared to battle.

"Charmeleon use flamethrower" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot a streak of flames towards Vileplume.

"Vileplume dodge then use giga drain" Erika shouted, Vileplume shot three vines towards Charmeleon then wrapped them around him, the vines then glowed a light green and started to drain energy from Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon quick use flamethrower" Logan commanded, Charmeleon managed to shoot a streak of flames that hit Vileplume causing her attack to stop.

Charmeleon was breathing heavily trying to regain his energy, "Alright Vileplume let's end this with solar beam" Erika commanded, Vileplume started to absorb energy from the sun forming a large ball of gold energy on the top of her flower.

"Shoot it Vileplume!" Erika shouted, Vileplume shot a large golden beam towards Charmeleon who was still recovering from giga drain.

"Quick Charmeleon use dragon rage" Logan commanded, Charmeleon managed to shoot a large blue and black dragon shaped beam towards the solar beam.

The two attacks clashed for a minute and then caused a large explosion, "Charmeleon quick use fury swipes" Logan commanded, Charmeleon ran through smoke towards Vileplume but instead of his claws growing and glowing white, they turned into steel.

Charmeleon then swiped Vileplume with his steel claw causing Vileplume to fly backwards.

"Wow that was metal claw, alright Charmeleon end it with flamethrower" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot a large streak of flames that struck Vileplume causing her to crash into the wall fainted.

"Vileplume is over, therefore the victor is Charmeleon and Logan" the ref shouted.

"Alright we won!" Logan shouted with joy, Charmeleon shot a streak of flames into the air celebrating the victory.

"Good job Logan" Tristen said.

"Thanks bro" Logan replied.

"Well, you beat me fair and square, so here is your rainbow badge" Erika smiled as she handed Logan the colorful looking badge, Logan smiled at the badge and then stuck it into his badge case.

"Alright so your next Tristen?" Erika asked.

"Sure am" Tristen stepped forward determined.

"Then let's get started" Erika smirked.

The two trainers took their sides of the field, "This will be a 2 on 2 battle between Tristen the challenger and Erika the gym leader, when both pokemon on either side are unable to battle the battle is over, in addition only the challenger may substitute pokemon" the ref shouted.

"Alright go Elekid" Tristen shouted as Elekid appeared on the field.

"Go Tangela" Erika shouted as Tangela appeared on the field.

"_Sweet, while Logan was battling I developed a strategy" _Tristen smirked while he thought to himself.

"Let the battle begin!" the ref shouted.

"Elekid use electro ball" Tristen commanded, Elekid formed a electrical ball in his hand and started to spin his arm rapidly launching the ball towards Tangela.

"Tangela use energy ball" Erika commanded, Tangela shot a green ball of energy towards the electro ball, the two balls clashed with great force causing an explosion.

"Quick Elekid use thunder punch" Tristen commanded, Elekid started to rapidly spin his arm until electricity formed around his fist, Elekid then shot towards Tangela.

"Tangela use ancient power" Erika commanded, Tangela glowed a bright white with a see-through afterimage of itself, Tangela then created a silver ball shooting it towards Elekid.

Elekid punched the silver ball causing an explosion, Elekid jumped out of the smoke unharmed.

"Elekid use thunder punch again" Tristen commanded, Elekid started to rapidly spin his arm again generating electricity around his fist. Elekid then charged towards Tangela.

Right before Elekid hit Tangela started to glow a bright white changing forms as well.

"What? Its evolving?" Logan questioned.

"I thought Tangela's couldn't evolve?" Tristen also looked questioned.

"Oh yes Tangela can very much evolve" Erika smirked.

"Meet Tangrowth" Erika smirked once more, Tangrowth was a much larger form of Tangela, still was just random blue vines all over except Tangrowth had two large blue arms now.

"Tangrowth" Tristen said as he pulled out his pokedex. However, Tristen's pokedex couldn't give Tristen any data on Tangrowth.

"That is weird" Tristen said.

"I didn't get nothing either" Logan shouted.

"That is because Tangrowth isn't native to Kanto, it was just recently discovered that Tangela could evolve" Erika explained.

"So you guy's pokedexes probably aren't updated" Erika added.

"That is interesting" Tristen said in amazement since Tangrowth was now much larger that Tangela.

"I knew Tangela was fixing to evolve, Logan just managed to beat it before it could happen, but in managed to with you" Erika said.

"Tangrowth is my trump card" Erika smirked.

"No matter, Elekid can take that thing out" Tristen said determined.

"Elekid continue you thunder punch" Tristen commanded, Elekid continued his attack towards Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth use power whip" Erika commanded, both Tangrowth's arms glowed a purple, Tangrowth started to slam her arms into the ground threatening Elekid.

Tangrowth lunged its whips toward Elekid, "Elekid quick use light screen" Tristen commanded, Elekid stopped his attack and formed a golden box around him.

Tangrowth started to slam her vines on the light screen cracking it, after another strong hit Tangrowth broke the light screen then struck Elekid sending him crashing into the wall causing him to faint.

"Elekid!" Tristen shouted in dismay.

"Elekid is unable to battle, victory goes to Tangrowth" the ref shouted.

"It is okay Elekid" Tristen said as he recalled Elekid.

"_What am I going to do, that is one strong pokemon" _Tristen thought to himself in dismay as both Tangrowth and Erika seemed to be towering over him.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Well I managed to write this chapter because I didn't have work today, and I will try to write another. I am pleased to say that my Christmas break will officially start tomorrow! Too bad the world is going to end L haha just kidding! I don't think it will! Anyways hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Thanks!


	22. Type Advantage! Fire vs Grass! Pt 2

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon (M) Level 28: Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Fury Swipes, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgeotto (M) Level 24: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace**

**3) Sandshrew (M) Level 26: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch**

**4) Scyther (M) Level 27: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Swords Dance, Agility**

**5) Growlithe (M) Level 24: Flame Wheel, Fire Fang, Take Down **

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle (M) Level 27: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu (M) Level 29: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thunderpunch, Iron Tail**

**3) Poliwag (M) Level 25: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Hypnosis**

**4) Magmar (M) Level 26: Fire Punch, Flame Burst, Fire Spin, Smokescreen**

**5) Elekid (M) Level 25: Thunderpunch, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Low Kick**

**6) Mankey (M) Level 24: Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, Brick Break, Screech**

**At Prof. Oak's Lab**

**1) Butterfree (F) Level 23: Tackle, Gust, Razor Wind**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 22: Type Advantage! Fire vs. Grass! Pt. 2**

"So, what will be your next pokemon?" Erika said.

"_What pokemon has a type advantage, Mankey? Poliwag? Pikachu? Wait I remember" _Tristen thought to himself.

"Let's go Magmar" Tristen shouted as Magmar appeared on the field.

"Magmar use smokescreen" Tristen commanded, Magmar shot smoke covering the whole field.

"Tangrowth use power whip to clear the smoke away" Erika commanded, Tangrowth started to whip around in the air causing the smoke to start to clear.

"Magmar quick use fire punch" Tristen commanded, Magmar's fist was engulfed in flames charging towards Tangrowth.

"Tangrowth use power whip" Erika commanded, Tangrowth arm's glowed purple as she started to whip towards Magmar.

Magmar was dodging whip by whip until he finally managed to punch Tangrowth causing her to fly backwards.

"Now use flame burst" Tristen commanded, Magmar formed a ball of fire and shot it towards Tangrowth, the ball of fire then burst into many streaks of flames that collided with Tangrowth causing her to faint.

"Tangrowth is unable to battle, victory goes to Magmar" the ref shouted.

"Alright Magmar" Tristen shouted.

"No biggie" Erika said as she recalled Tangrowth.

"Go Victreebell" Erika shouted as strange pokemon took the field.

"Magmar use flame burst" Tristen commanded, Magmar once again formed a ball of fire and shot it towards Victreebell.

"Victreebell use energy ball" Erika commanded, Victreebell formed a ball of green energy and shot it towards the ball of fire.

The two balls clashed but the ball of fire burst into many streaks of flames that still struck Victreebell.

"Victreebell!" Erika shouted in dismay.

"Now Magmar, use fire punch" Tristen commanded, Magmar ran towards the weakened Victreebell with his fist engulfed in flames.

"Victreebell quick use vine whip" Erika quickly shouted, Victreebell started to whip its vines towards Magmar.

"If Tangrowth couldn't hit Magmar with power whip, what makes you think Victreebell can hit Magmar with vine whip?" Tristen smirked.

Magmar easily dodged each of the vines punching Victreebell causing it to fly into the air, "End it with fire spin" Tristen commanded, Magmar shot a spiraling flame towards Victreebell, the flame spiraled around Victreebell engulfing it in flames causing it to fall back to the ground fainted.

"Victreebell is unable to battle, victory goes to Magmar" the ref shouted.

"Magmar is unstoppable" Tristen bragged.

"We will see about that" Erika said as she recalled Victreebell.

"Go Vileplume" Erika shouted, as the flower pokemon entered the field.

"Magmar use fire punch" Tristen commanded, Magmar charged towards Vileplume with his fist engulfed in flames.

"Vileplume use solar beam" Erika commanded, Vileplume started to absorb the sun's energy forming a gold ball on her flower.

Before Vileplume could finish charging up enough energy, Magmar punched her causing her to fly backwards.

"Vileplume quick use giga drain" Erika commanded, Vileplume quickly retaliated by wrapping her green glowing vines around Magmar and draining his energy.

Vileplume then smacked Magmar with her vines causing him to fly back, Magmar fell on the ground weakened.

"Magmar!" Tristen shouted in dismay.

"Now Vileplume use solar beam" Erika commanded, Vileplume started to absorb the sun's energy forming a golden ball on her flower.

"Magmar get up" Tristen quickly encouraged.

"End it Vileplume" Erika commanded, Vileplume shot a large golden beam towards Magmar who was still trying to get up.

Magmar shot up preparing for the attack, "Magmar quick shoot a flame burst into the air towards Vileplume then use fire punch" Tristen commanded.

Magmar quickly shot a ball of fire into the air towards Vileplume, then his fist engulfed in flames. The solar beam and Magmar's fist clashed with great force, but Magmar wasn't giving up.

The ball of fire appeared over Vileplume then burst into many streaks of flames that crashed down on Vileplume.

"Now end it with fire punch" Tristen commanded, Magmar charged towards the weakened Vileplume with his fist engulfed in flames, Magmar punched Vilplume causing her to fly into the wall fainted.

"Vileplume is unable to battle, victory goes to Magmar, therefore the winner of the battle is Tristen" the ref shouted.

"Alright Magmar!" Tristen shouted with joy.

"Wow his Magmar took out all three of her pokemon" Logan said shockingly.

"Yea that Magmar is pretty strong" Green added.

The two ran down to congratulate Tristen who was receiving his rainbow badge, "Sweet!" Tristen smiled as well as Magmar.

"That Magmar is really strong" Erika complimented.

"Thanks" Tristen replied.

"Well I guess your next goal is to help defeat Team Rocket at Silph Co." Erika said.

"Yep, we are going to stop them" Tristen said determined as Logan and Green nodded as well.

"Well good luck guys" Erika said as the group left the gym.

"Well let us get going" Tristen said but suddenly stopped when he stepped on a sign.

Tristen picked up the sign and read it out loud, "Celadon City's annual fishing competition, anyone can enter, the best Magikarp wins" Tristen read.

"_This could be my chance to get a Gyrados" _Tristen thought to himself.

"We are entering this competition" Tristen said.

"Don't you want to get to Saffron City?" Logan questioned.

"Yes, but this will be real quick, it is only tomorrow" Tristen said.

"Alright then" Logan said.

"So another day of shopping" Green shouted with excitement.

"Well I am going to go to the Pokemon Center so my pokemon can heal and I can eat" Logan said.

"So Tristen? Pokemon Center or shopping?" Green asked.

"Um..." Tristen wondered but was interrupted by his stomach growling.

"Why don't we eat then shop" Tristen suggested.

"Oh fine" Green agreed.

The group walked off towards the Pokemon Center.

To Be Continued...

* * *

That does it for the Celadon Gym battles, next chapter will be the fishing competition then the battle for Saffron City! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! Thanks!


	23. Fishing Competition! Raging Gyarados!

**Thanks to **_**pokestets23 **_**for reviewing my story, he also has stories: **_**Drake Smith's Pokemon Journey: Johto and Drake Smith's Pokemon Journey: Kanto. **_**So go check them out because they're really good.**

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon (M) Level 29: Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgeotto (M) Level 25: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace**

**3) Sandshrew (M) Level 27: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch**

**4) Scyther (M) Level 28: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Swords Dance, Agility**

**5) Growlithe (M) Level 25: Flame Wheel, Fire Fang, Take Down **

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle (M) Level 28: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu (M) Level 30: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thunderpunch, Iron Tail**

**3) Poliwag (M) Level 26: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Hypnosis**

**4) Magmar (M) Level 27: Fire Punch, Flame Burst, Fire Spin, Smokescreen**

**5) Elekid (M) Level 26: Thunderpunch, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Low Kick**

**6) Mankey (M) Level 25: Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, Brick Break, Screech**

**At Prof. Oak's Lab**

**1) Butterfree (F) Level 24: Tackle, Gust, Razor Wind**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 23: Fishing Competition! Raging Gyarados!**

The group awoke and went down to eat some breakfast before heading off for the fishing competition.

The trio went down to the crowed lake for the competition, there were many people signing up and they stood in line for about 10 minutes to sign up.

"Man this is going to be hard with all the people competing" Logan said.

"Na man we got this" Tristen said determined.

Tristen and Logan signed up for the competition while Green watched.

"Alright, here are your fishing rods and here are 10 lure balls, if you need more then come get more once your out" the man said handing them each a fishing rod and 10 lure balls.

"You goal is to catch Magikarp, you get 1 point for every Magikarp you catch, and then 10 points for every Gyarados" the man explained.

"You only have one hour to do so" the man added.

The trio went to an open spot by the lake and sat down getting ready for the announcer to say begin.

About 10 minutes passed as Logan and Tristen got everything ready to fish, their rods, their lure balls, their chairs, and their drinks and snacks.

"Alright, everyone competing in the fishing competition, you have precisely one hour to catch as many Magikarp as possible, 1 point for every Magikarp, and 10 points for every Gyarados" the announcer announced.

"Let the competition begin!" the announcer shouted, many trainers all cast their lines into the lake.

Tristen and Logan each casted their own line hoping to get a quick catch.

Not even 30 seconds went by before trainers started to reel in Magikarps and then catch them with lure balls.

"Wow, some people are just insanely good" Logan said.

"No problem, we will get a bite" Tristen said determined, just as he finished his sentence his line pulled and he reeled in a Magikarp.

"Alright I got a bite, now go lure ball" Tristen shouted as he threw the lure ball at the Magikarp easily catching his first one.

"Nice bro" Logan said.

"Yea, but I am going to catch a Gyarados" Tristen said determined.

"Well we just need to catch a bunch of Magikarp and I am sure a Gyarados will appear eventually" Logan said, just then Logan got a bite and reeled in a Magikarp catching it with a lure ball.

"Wow you both each have one now" Green smiled.

45 minutes went by as Tristen and Logan continued to reel in pokemon.

"Alright so Tristen has 19, and Logan has 19" Green said after counting their totals.

"So we are tied" Tristen exclaimed.

"Guess so" Logan replied.

"Attention competitors, we only have 10 more minutes until the competition is over, and word is that someone has already obtained 26 Magikarps and they are in the lead" the announcer shouted.

"Wow 26! 7 more than each of us, there is no way we will be able to get that many in 10 minutes" Logan said in dismay.

"Yes we can, just have to catch a Gyarados" Tristen said.

5 minutes passed and still nothing not even a bite, "Alright trainers 5 more minutes, we will have people come around and see how many you caught" the announcer shouted.

"Crap, come on" Tristen shouted, just then Tristen got one more bite and he reeled it in, he seemed excited because the pokemon was fighting.

"I think I got a Gyarados" Tristen shouted.

Every trainer turned and looked at Tristen struggling to reel in the pokemon, finally Tristen made one final tug and the pokemon surfaced.

However, it was only a very large Magikarp, the other trainers chuckled a little then turned their attention away.

"Wow, I could have sworn" Tristen said disappointed, Tristen threw a lure ball and it absorbed in the Magikarp.

This time however, the Magikarp broke free from the lure ball and started to glow a bright white. The Magikarp took an even large form, it was now a huge blue serpent looking pokemon.

"It is a Gyarados" Tristen shouted in excitement and fear at the same time, this time the whole crowd of trainers and announcers turned and saw the large pokemon.

Gyarados shot a large blue and black dragon shaped beam that crashed into the ground next to Tristen.

"That was dragon rage" Logan shouted.

Gyarados then shot a large orange and red beam out of its mouth into the ground around the trainers.

Many of the trainers ran away from the raging Gyarados as it continued to fire.

"That is hyper beam" Logan shouted.

"This is exactly the Gyarados I need" Tristen shouted.

"Go Elekid and Pikachu" Tristen shouted as he threw his two poke balls in the air, both electrical pokemon stood in front of the mighty Gyarados.

Gyarados continued to shoot its hyper beam at the pokemon.

"Elekid use electro ball" Tristen commanded, Elekid spun his arm rapidly forming a ball of electricity then shooting it towards Gyarados.

"Now Pikachu back it up with thunderbolt" Tristen commanded, Pikachu shot a large bolt of electricity that slammed into the electro ball causing the ball of electricity to grow in size and power, the ball then rocketed towards the Gyarados.

Gyarados countered by shooting another hyper beam, the electro ball slammed through the hyper beam and smashed into Gyarados's mouth with great force causing an explosion.

Gyarados slammed on the ground fainted, "Go poke ball" Tristen shouted, the poke ball hit Gyarados and absorbed it. The ball shook violently then stopped indicating Gyarados had been caught.

Tristen grabbed the poke ball in excitement knowing he had accomplished his goal.

"I have been waiting to catch a Gyarados ever since I saw my dad's in battle" Tristen said with great pride.

"Nice job bro" Logan said.

"Are you really going to let that scary pokemon travel with us?" Green asked.

"Of course" Tristen laughed only to be interrupted by his poke ball glowing white then disappearing.

"Wait where did it go?" Tristen questioned as he quickly turned looking for it.

"Isn't that like your eighth pokemon?" Logan questioned.

"Oh that is right, I can only have six with me" Tristen realized.

"Wait then which six do I have on me?" Tristen questioned.

"Looks like we have our winner" the announcer shouted as he came over to Tristen.

"Wait I won?" Tristen looked questioned.

"Well you did catch that Gyarados and you had 19 Magikarps so that is 29 points" the announcer explained.

"That is right, what is my prize?" Tristen asked.

"You get a super rod" the announcer shouted as he handed Tristen a golden rod.

"This rod can practically catch anything underwater" the announcer said.

"Sweet" Tristen said putting the rod in his bag.

"Well that does it for this year, come back next year for more fishing excitement" the announcer shouted.

The trio went back to the Pokemon Center and phoned Prof. Oak.

"Hey Prof. Oak" Tristen said.

"Well hello there" Prof. Oak said as he was eating some food.

"How are y'all?" Prof. Oak asked.

"We are good, I was wondering if you got any of my pokemon sent to you?" Tristen asked.

"Why yes, I got two, your Butterfree and your very aggressive Gyarados" Prof. Oak chuckled.

"Really? That is great, well I need to make a transfer" Tristen said.

"Okay, which pokemon would you like?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Gyarados please" Tristen said.

"Okay give me just one moment" Prof. Oak said as he got up and walked away.

The group could hear crashing noise and screams when they finally saw Prof. Oak with the poke ball with his lab coat a bit torn.

"That Gyarados is stubborn" Prof. Oak said.

"Alright, I will be giving you my Poliwag" Tristen said, Tristen placed his poke ball on the slot and seconds later it disappeared followed by anther poke ball.

"I got it" Tristen said.

"Good, hopefully this pokemon is much nicer than your other one" Prof. Oak laughed.

"Oh by the way Tristen, I was just informed that Reed and Trevor our on their way to Saffron City" Prof. Oak explained.

"Also Reed has caught 10 pokemon" Prof. Oak added.

"Dang, well we are bout to head that way" Tristen said.

"Be careful, Team Rocket is said to be there" Prof. Oak said.

"Yes, we are going to help beat them" Logan said.

"What?" Prof. Oak asked.

"Don't worry Prof. Oak, we just got our fourth badge, so we can handle them, especially with Gyarados" Tristen said determined.

"Well just be careful, I won't tell your moms that you plan on taking on Team Rocket" Prof. Oak said.

"Thanks" Tristen and Logan said in unison as well as relieved.

"Good bye" Prof. Oak said as he ended the call.

"Just like Prof. Oak, always has to end the call" Tristen laughed.

"Well let's get going" Logan said.

The trio left the Pokemon Center and walked towards Saffron City.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Alright Tristen caught a Gyarados, next chapter will be them beginning their fight with Team Rocket. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! Thanks!


	24. Team Rocket and Silph Co!

**Thanks to **_**pokestets23 **_**for reviewing my story.**

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon (M) Level 30: Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgeotto (M) Level 26: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace**

**3) Sandshrew (M) Level 28: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Swift, Focus Punch**

**4) Scyther (M) Level 29: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Swords Dance, Agility**

**5) Growlithe (M) Level 26: Flame Wheel, Fire Fang, Take Down **

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle (M) Level 29: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu (M) Level 31: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thunderpunch, Iron Tail**

**3) Gyarados (M) Level 27: Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

**4) Magmar (M) Level 28: Fire Punch, Flame Burst, Fire Spin, Smokescreen**

**5) Elekid (M) Level 27: Thunder punch, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Low Kick**

**6) Mankey (M) Level 26: Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, Brick Break, Screech**

**At Prof. Oak's Lab**

**1) Butterfree (F) Level 25: Tackle, Gust, Razor Wind**

**2) Poliwag (M) Level 27: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Hypnosis**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 24: Team Rocket and Silph Co.!**

The trio made there way back to Route 5 and to the entrance of Saffron City, they were once again met by the guard.

"Well I see y'all are back" the guard said.

"Yes, we are here to help" Tristen said.

"Did you receive the rainbow badge from Celadon City?" the guard asked.

"Yes we did" Logan said as they both showed the guard there badge.

"Well I see good job" the guard said.

"So aren't we going to battle?" Tristen asked determined.

"No, I believe that y'all can handle it, I am not much of a trainer" the guard smiled.

"Oh okay" Tristen said a little down.

The guard opened to doors to the gate and the trio went into the city.

The city looked like any normal city, people were still doing there own things even though Team Rocket was occupying Silph Co..

The group walked towards the largest building in the city, "That is Silph Co." Logan said.

"Wow that is a big building" Tristen said.

"Yea it is" Green said.

The group finally made it to the building noticing the police tape and many police officers out in front of the building.

"How are we going to get in?" Tristen said.

"We can just walk in" Logan said.

"The police aren't just going to let anybody walk in" Tristen said.

"You never know" a mysterious girls voice said.

The three turned around to notice girl with black hair, a pink tang top, and white jeans.

"My name is Sabrina, and I am the gym leader of this town" Sabrina said with pride.

"Well hello there" Logan said.

"So you want to help defeat Team Rocket?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes" Tristen said.

"Well you are in luck, I have been looking for trainers to help" Sabrina smiled.

"Alright we will help!" Tristen shouted.

"So you want to help to?" a boys voice said walking in front of the group.

"Reed?" Tristen said.

"Yes" Reed replied.

"What are you doing here?" Tristen said.

"Same as you, helping to defeat Team Rocket" Reed smirked.

"Me too" Trevor suddenly appeared beside Reed.

"Oh great" Logan said.

"Sounds like y'all know each other" Sabrina said.

"But no time for reunions, we have to stop Team Rocket" Sabrina said.

Sabrina led the group through the police tape and into the building without the police saying anything.

"Alright, we should each take a different floor" Sabrina said as the group entered the elevator.

"I will take floor 2" Trevor quickly said as the elevator reached floor 2, Trevor ran out of the elevator ready for battle.

"I will take floor 3" Reed said as the elevator reached floor 3, Reed casually walked out ready for battle.

"I will take floor 4 then" Logan said as the elevator reached floor 4, Logan walked out with anticipation to battle.

"When you get done head up to the next floors" Sabrina said.

"You got this bro" Tristen said.

"Thanks" Logan said as he watched the elevator doors close.

Logan ran threw the numerous halls of the 4th floor looking for Team Rocket, the floor was completely clear he checked door after door and nobody in sight.

Logan ran down the last hall and checked each of the doors, finding nothing until he got to the last door. Logan opened up the door and there were 5 Team Rocket members going over some plans.

"Who are you?" one of the grunts quickly scorned.

"I should be asking you the same, why are y'all taking over Silph Co.?" Logan replied.

All the grunts quickly shot up and a Team Rocket member in a lab coat walked out in front of the group.

"My boy, you shouldn't worry yourself with our plans" the Team Rocket officer said.

"Too late, already am" Logan said.

"If you leave now, I might not cause you pain" the officer smirked.

"I am not leaving" Logan said standing his ground.

"Fine have it your way, get him boys" the officer shouted.

The 4 Team Rocket grunts each called out there pokemon, two of them had a Koffing, and two of them had an Ekans.

"Attack" the four grunts shouted in unison, the four pokemon all charged towards Logan.

"Charmeleon, Sandshrew, Scyther, Pidgeotto let's go" Logan shouted as he called out three of his pokemon.

"Charmeleon use dragon rage, Scyther use swords dance then fury cutter, Sandshrew use focus punch, and Pidgeotto use aerial ace" Logan shouted all the commands.

Charmeleon shot a large black and blue dragon shaped beam towards one of the Koffing.

Scyther swiped his scythes around increasing their power, then Scyther's scythes grew much larger and glowed a bright red, Scyther then ferociously scythed one of the Ekans.

Sandshrew's fist glowed a light blue and then Sandshrew punched the other Koffing.

Pidgeotto shot towards the other Ekans at quick speed with white streaks spiraling around him.

All the attacks hit causing the 4 grunt pokemon to faint.

"Well that was too easy" Logan smirked.

"I will show you, Arbok and Weezing let's go" the officer shouted, two large pokemon shot out of their poke balls, Arbok is the evolved form of Ekans and looked like a king cobra, and Weezing is the evolved form of Koffing looking like many Koffings put together.

"Arbok use poison fang, Weezing use sludge" the officer shouted, Arbok shot towards Logan's pokemon with its fangs glowing a bright purple, Weezing shot a large brown sludge towards the pokemon.

"Everyone dodge, Charmeleon use metal claw" Logan shouted, Charmeleon's claws turned into steel and charged towards the opposing pokemon, Charmeleon struck Weezing causing it to fly back.

"Arbok use posion tail" the officer commanded, Arbok's tail glowed a bright purple and struck Charmeleon in the back slamming him into the ground.

"Charmeleon!" Logan shouted.

"Arbok use poison fang" the officer commanded, Arbok shot down towards Charmeleon slamming into his back with its attack causing an explosion.

"Charmeleon!" Logan again shouted.

"Quick Sandshrew use gyro ball" Logan shouted, Sandshrew shot towards the opposing pokemon spiraling.

"Arbok use poison tail" the officer shouted, Arbok's tail glowed bright purple and slammed against the spiraling Sandshrew causing them to both fly back.

"Arbok use poison fang" the officer shouted, Arbok shot towards Sandshrew who was weakened from the explosion.

"Sandshrew!" Logan shouted, just then Sandshrew started to glow a bright white changing forms.

"It evolved! To Sandslash" Logan shouted in excitement, Sandslash had two large claws on his hands and many spikes on his back resembling a porcupine.

"Let's see if you learned any new moves" Logan said as he looked at his pokedex.

"Focus blast? That sounds strong" Logan said.

"No matter, Team Rocket will always win, Arbok use poison tail, Weezing use slam" the officer commanded.

"Pidgeotto use gust" Logan commanded, Pidgeotto started to flap its wings slowing down Arbok and Weezing.

"Team Rocket will never win, Sandslash use focus blast" Logan commanded, Sandslash formed a light blue ball in its claws and then shot it towards the opposing pokemon.

The ball hit Arbok with great force causing it to slam into Weezing then blasting them out the window of the building exploding in mid air. The two pokemon landed on the streets of Saffron fainted.

"My pokemon!" the officer shouted.

"Now its your turn" Logan shouted.

"I'm afraid not" the officer shouted as he threw a smoke ball and all the Team Rocket members disappeared.

"Dang it, they got away" Logan said.

"Oh well, we better go help the others" Logan said as he grouped up his pokemon and healed each of them real fast with some potions and then ran towards the elevator.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Happy New Year!

This chapter might not be that good, I kind of just threw it together. Sorry I didn't update at all these past weeks, my work decided to give me lots of hours, oh well that means lots of moneys! Anyways I will try to update again tomorrow and Friday and then hopefully Saturday or Sunday. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! Thanks!


	25. Battle for Saffron City!

**Thanks to **_**pokestets23 **_**for reviewing my story.**

**Logan's Team**

**1) Charmeleon (M) Level 31: Dragon Rage, Smokescreen, Metal Claw, Flamethrower**

**2) Pidgeotto (M) Level 27: Gust, Sand-Attack, Quick Attack, Aerial Ace**

**3) Sandslash (M) Level 29: Gyro Ball, Fury Swipes, Focus Blast, Focus Punch**

**4) Scyther (M) Level 30: X-Scissor, Fury Cutter, Swords Dance, Agility**

**5) Growlithe (M) Level 27: Flame Wheel, Fire Fang, Take Down **

**Tristen's Team**

**1) Wartortle (M) Level 30: Water Gun, Withdraw, Aqua Tail, Rapid Spin**

**2) Pikachu (M) Level 32: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Thunderpunch, Iron Tail**

**3) Gyarados (M) Level 28: Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang**

**4) Magmar (M) Level 29: Fire Punch, Flame Burst, Fire Spin, Smokescreen**

**5) Elekid (M) Level 28: Thunder punch, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Low Kick**

**6) Mankey (M) Level 27: Karate Chop, Seismic Toss, Brick Break, Screech**

**At Prof. Oak's Lab**

**1) Butterfree (F) Level 26: Tackle, Gust, Razor Wind**

**2) Poliwag (M) Level 28: Hydro Pump, Double Slap, Hypnosis**

**Pokemon**

**Adventure**

**Kanto**

**Chapter 25: Battle for Saffron City!**

Logan ran to the elevator and went to the next floor the 5th floor. He ran through the halls but saw no signs of Team Rocket.

"They probably already cleared this floor" Logan said as he went back into the elevator.

Logan went up to the 6th floor and no sign, he continued up the building through the 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th floors but no Team Rocket.

"Wow did they already clear all these floors?" Logan questioned as he got back into the elevator.

Logan went up to the 11th and final floor, when the doors first opened up he noticed Tristen, Green, Sabrina, Reed, and Trevor each battling with many Team Rocket grunts. There was at least 100 one half had Koffings and the other half had Ekans. Behind all the grunts was a large door where the CEO of Silph Co. would be but instead was most likely the Team Rocket leaders.

"Nice of you to join us" Tristen turned to Logan.

"Elekid use electro ball, Pikachu back it up with thunderbolt" Tristen shouted, Elekid formed a ball of electricity in his hand and then spun his arm rapidly shooting the large bolt of electricity. Pikachu then shot a large bolt of electricity that stuck the electro ball causing it to increase in size, power, and speed striking a majority of the Ekans and grunts.

"Still haven't even put a dent" Tristen said in dismay.

"Ekans use poison sting, Koffing use Sludge" Many of the grunts said in unison. The Ekans and Koffings all retaliated by shooting many poison darts and sludge towards the group.

"Kadabra use reflect" Sabrina commanded, Kadabra formed a large glass screen in front of the whole group stopping every attack.

"Now everybody attack!" Sabrina shouted.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt, Elekid electro ball, Magmar flame burst, and Wartortle use water gun" Tristen commanded, The four pokemon shot each of their attacks towards the grunts and their pokemon.

"Kadabra use psybeam" Sabrina shouted, Kadabra shot a colorful beam towards the group of grunts and their pokemon.

"Sandslash use sand tomb" Reed commanded, Sandslash shot large boulders towards the grunts and their pokemon.

"Raticate use hyper fang" Trevor commanded, Raticate charged towards the grunts and their pokemon with its fang growing larger and glowing a bright white.

"Charmeleon let's go, use dragon rage, Sandslash you too, use focus blast" Logan shouted as he threw his poke balls in the air. Charmeleon and Sandslash each shot out of the poke balls, Charmeleon shot a large blue and black dragon shaped beam towards the grunts and their pokemon. Sandslash formed a large ball of light blue energy and shot it towards the grunts and their pokemon.

All the attacks struck the huge crowd of grunts and pokemon causing a large explosion and most of them to faint.

The group started to run towards the door with Sabrina and Kadabra leading, but then a shadowy fist shot out of the ground and struck Kadabra causing him to fly backwards.

"Kadabra!" Sabrina shouted running to him.

"That was shadow punch!" Logan shouted.

Just then a shadow looking pokemon appeared in front of the group.

"That is Gengar" Sabrina growled in anger knowing her Kadabra was weak against Gengar.

Just then three men appeared in front of the group each wearing lab coats.

"Jason? I thought we beat you back at Celadon?" Tristen jumped in.

"If that is what you thought then you are wrong, I merely retreated. My Nidoking is ready for some revenge!" Jason smirked as he called out Nidoking.

"Its you again!" Logan quickly shouted towards one of the men in the lab coats.

"That is right, you might have defeated my Arbok and Weezing, but you still haven't faced my best pokemon" the Team Rocket Officer said.

"Meet Kangaskhan" the officer shouted as a large kangaroo behemoth looking thing.

"Wow that is a pretty big pokemon" Logan said.

"Gengar use shadow ball" one officer shouted, Gengar formed a large black ball in its hands and shot it towards the group.

"Nidoking use mega horn" Jason shouted, Nidoking's horn glowed white and grew much larger charging towards the group.

"Kangaskhan use hyper beam" the officer shouted, Kangaskhan shot a large powerful orange beam towards the group.

"Quick Kadabra use reflect" Sabrina commanded, Kadabra formed a large glass wall in front of the group protecting them from the array of attacks.

"You can't hide behind that wall forever" Jason smirked.

"Keep at it!" All three officers shouted in unison, each of their pokemon were constantly striking at the wall with an array of attacks.

"Quick Sandslash use focus blast" Logan commanded, Logan's Sandslash shot a large light blue ball at Gengar's shadow ball, the two balls clashed causing a large explosion.

"Sandslash use fury cutter" Reed commanded, Reed's Sandslash's claws glowed a dark red and grew much larger. Reed's Sandslash struck Gengar many times left and right causing it to faint finally.

"Sweet one down" Reed shouted.

"Pikachu use quick attack on Nidoking" Tristen commaned, Pikachu bolted towards Nidoking.

"Nidoking use poison jab" Jason commanded, Nidoking's fist glowed a bright purple and punched the charging Pikachu causing him to fly backwards.

"Pikachu!" Tristen shouted, Pikachu got up and with the anger in his eyes shot towards Nidoking once again.

"Pikachu! Wait!" Tristen shouted.

"Guess your Pikachu once to lose, Nidoking use poison jab" Jason commanded, Nidoking's fist once again glowed a bright purple.

However, as Pikachu was dashing towards Nidoking, Pikachu suddenly was surrounded by electricity and you can only see Pikachu's after image.

Pikachu was so quick that Nidoking missed his attack and Pikachu slammed into Nidoking's chest causing him to slam against the wall fainted.

"Nidoking!" Jason shouted.

"Wow, that was volt tackle" Logan said amazed.

"Volt tackle?" Tristen looked questioned, but amazed as well.

"Well awesome, great job Pikachu" Tristen shouted in amazement.

"Two down!" Tristen shouted.

"Have y'all forgotten about me?" the officer shouted.

"Kangaskhan keep using hyper beam" the officer shouted, Kangaskhan continued to shoot an array of orange beams at the group.

"Believe me we have not forgotten" Logan shouted.

"Charmeleon let's try something new, charge up dragon rage" Logan commanded, Charmeleon formed a black and blue ball of energy.

"Now shoot it with a flamethrower" Logan commanded, Charmeleon shot the large blue and black dragon shaped beam that was then engulfed in flames forming a dragon shaped fire beam.

The beam blasted right through Kangaskhan's hyper beam and struck him causing and explosion and Kangaskhan to faint.

"What?!" the officer shouted in dismay.

"That is all three down" Logan shouted.

"You might have defeated my officers, but you won't be so lucky with me" a mysterious deep voice growled.

Just then a large man in a black suit and a hat kicked the door appearing in front of the group.

"The name is Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket" Giovanni smirked.

"Time for you to meet my trump card, Rhyperior" Giovanni shouted, a large orange and brown rock dinosaur appeared with a large drill horn.

"Rhyperior, that is the evolved form of Rhydon" Logan shouted in dismay.

"If I can't take over Silph Co., then I will just bring it crashing down!" Giovanni shouted.

"Rhyperior use rock wrecker!" Giovanni shouted, Rhyperior's outline glowed a bright red, Rhyperior then formed its hands together and started to form a large bright red rock that kept getting bigger and bigger.

"Now bring this building crashing to the ground!" Giovanni shouted.

"Machamp quick use dynamic punch with all your fist" a mysterious voice shouted.

Just then Machamp jumped in front of the group with all four of his fist glowing a bright red and punched the rock many times causing it to rumble into pebbles.

"What the?" Giovanni growled.

The group turned around and notice Blue standing there smirking.

"Blue!" the group shouted.

"Now Machamp use close combat in combination with dynamic punch" Blue shouted, Machamp's four fist once again glowed a bright red and started punch towards Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior use mega horn in combination with drill horn" Giovanni commanded, Rhyperior's horn grew much larger and glowed a bright white then started to spin rapidly.

The two pokemon were both attacking and dodging each others attacks rapidly, however, Machamp managed to hit Rhyperior once causing Rhyperior's attack to stop.

"Now is your chance! Go all out" Blue shouted, Machamp then rapidly started to punch Rhyperior with all four fist finally delivering one final blow launching Rhyperior out the window and to the ground below fainted.

"Curse you Blue" Giovanni scolded, just then police ran up to Giovanni and arrested him.

"Team Rocket will never be defeated, you just watch!" Giovanni shouted as he was forcefully taken away.

"Glad you came when you did" Sabrina smiled at Blue.

"Just the normal life of a Champion and Gym Leader" Blue said.

"Speaking of that, who is covering the Viridian City Gym?" Tristen asked.

"No one, I am a Champion first and a Gym Leader second" Blue explained.

"I see" Tristen replied.

"So how many badges do you each have? I am sure y'all are both much stronger since the last time" Blue asked.

"We each have four" Tristen said with pride.

"Nice, and how is my little sister?" Blue asked.

"I am great!" Green smiled.

"Well good, I have to go now" Blue said as he jumped out the window and onto a large bird.

"Pidgeot?" Logan questioned as he watch Blue bolt away from them.

"Speaking of gym match" Tristen said turning towards Sabrina.

"We will talk more once we get out of this building" Sabrina said.

The group left the building and met back up on the streets.

"So Sabrina can we have a gym battle now?" Tristen asked.

"I am afraid not, I need to help clean up this mess, so give me two days" Sabrina said.

"What are we suppose to do in two days?" Tristen asked.

"The fighting dojo" Sabrina suggested.

"What is that?" Tristen asked.

"It is a place where you can train your pokemon, and an excellent place for us to have a battle" Reed said.

"Alright your on, but first I need food and sleep" Tristen said.

"Fine we will tomorrow then" Reed said as him and Trevor walked away.

"Well we better get to the Pokemon Center, I am starving" Tristen said, the group agreed and walked off towards the Pokemon Center as the sun set.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Anther chapter, a long one at that, well there goes Team Rocket for the rest of the series I know it is still kind of early but oh well. Next up will be Tristen vs. Reed! So stay tuned.

Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for watching! Please Review!


End file.
